Mine for the Night Mine Forever
by bixlu lover
Summary: A night of celebration after the GMG changes things for Lucy in a way she never expected. Not your usual story. Give it a try! Story takes place after the GMG. Rated M for lemons; adult situations and language. Please read and review. LaLu. current chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail. Please read, review and follow! Your comments keep me writing ^-^

 **A/N: This chapter has been updated! Thank you my Amazing Beta** **Kurahieiritr JIO**

NOW on to the story!

* * *

The whole Crocus population probably heard the sounds of Fairy Tail celebrating their victory at the Grand Magic Games. The craziest guild in Fiore turned the Honey Bone Inn into a mock guild hall for the evening. Everyone was going all out. Well into the night Crocus residents heard the sounds of Fairy Tail's celebration.

 **Laxus POV**

I looked across the room while pulling my sound pod from my ears to hang around my neck. I could not believe we won. The levity I felt in this moment was something I didn't think I would ever feel again after Fantasia. I have been welcomed back, and forgiven by my family. We have won the GMG, and are back to being the number one guild.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned back in my chair to watch my nakama as they enjoy their victory. My team has long since dispersed; Ever was in a corner wrapped around Elfman, Freed had pulled Mira aside and was absorbed in conversation with the white haired bar maid. No idea where Bix has slipped off to. Knowing him I don't want to know where he has gone. A small smile tugged at my lips as I lived vicariously through my guild mates.

Watching them all, my eyes made a second pass around the room. With a start, I realized that a certain celestial mage was missing from our ranks. Had I seen her at all since the party began? I hated to admit it, even to myself, but after her battle with Flair, I began watching her every move. I know she's my mate; the way my inner dragon reacted when Lucy was almost beaten to death by Minerva cemented that fact in my mind. Claiming her was beyond all my deepest hopes. So I resigned myself to the only peace I could accept; to watch her and make sure she would always be alright.

Closing my eyes, I breathed deep to see if I could locate her strawberry, honey-bourbon scent. Sulfur; cherries; summer rain; arctic snow; iron and ink, my nose was getting over loaded with the smell of those close to her; Natsu and his new mate Lisanna, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, but no Blondie.

My eyes sweep the room again as I fight to silence a low growl rising in my chest. Natsu and Gajeel clearly having heard me, turn and look at me with eye brows raised. They are both mated and know well what my growl means. Natsu's eyes quickly scans the room, and came to the same conclusion Gajeel has. Blondie is not among us, and that is putting my inner dragon on edge.

'Lucy…outside' Natsu locked eyes with me and silently mouthed the two words I needed to know.

With a slight incline of my head, I stand and make my way to the door. Finding my Blondie is the only thought in my head.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **Lucy POV**

I take a deep breath as I lean on the balcony railing; the night air is cool and soothing on my battered body. I tip my head back, and smile at the stars shining above me, their light filling my heart. A soft sigh escaping my lips before I find myself chuckling as the raucous laughter and noise of my family filters through the door. We have won the GMG and couldn't be happier.

I whisper to myself, "Heh, I should say they won the games not me…" I closed my eyes to keep my unshed tears from making their way down my cheeks. "I wasn't of any help. I'm still weak."

"You're not weak, Blondie," a masculine voice responded behind me.

I jump, yelping in shock. My hand is flying to my heart even as I sink to the floor, panting to regain my equilibrium.

"Sweet Mavis, Laxus, … Fuck! You scared the crap out of me." I giggle slightly while leaning back to look up at the guild's 'lightning god.'

"What are you doing out here, Blondie? Party's inside ya know." Laxus' voice soft as he sinks into a crouch before me.

The heat of a blush infused my cheeks as I watch the muscles shifting under Laxus shirt as he gets comfortable. I have always had a thing for the older mage; there is something about Laxus that draws my undivided attention. I can't help but be aware of him. I smile at Laxus, shifting so my back is pressed against the railing I was leaning over before he startled me.

"Needed to get away from all the insanity." Keeping the answer simple, I hope won't ask for details as to why I needed an escape. "I was about to head to my room for the night."

"I wouldn't suggest that." A smirk gracing Laxus' lips "I saw Titania dragging Jellal that way a few minutes ago."

My head falls forward into my hands as I groan. I muttered under my breath. "Well that's just great. No idea what I'll do for a room tonight since everyone seems to have found new roommates." My mind began running through my very limited options.

"Come on, Blondie. Have a drink with me, and then you can crash in my room. There's plenty of space."

My head whips up to stare at the man in front of me. My brain goes into overdrive. A night, alone with Laxus, it is probably the only time it will ever happen. My face splits into a wide smile as I bounce up, grabbing his hand in the process. My mind already forming a plan to thoroughly enjoy this one night I have been gifted.

"Alright. Let's go!" I look back at him, grinning. Considering the prickles of excitement speeding up my heartbeat, and the tingles suffusing my cheeks, I know I must look embarrassed to Laxus.

* * *

A/N: I know I know I know. I must be a glutton for punishment trying to write two stories at the same time. but this idea came to me and I just HAD to write it. Please read review and favorite. Let me know what you think !


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail

 **A/N: Thank you to my amazing Beta. This chapter has been updated and corrections made. A few new tid-bits added as well. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Laxus POV**

I can feel heat rise in my cheeks as Lucy's fingers thread into mine. I'm thankful for the cool night air, and that she wasn't looking at me to see the evidence of my embarrassment. Her skin feels like silk against my rough fingers. My thumb slides along hers in a soft caress making my inner dragon purr with delight.

I can't help the chuckle that slides up my throat as she pauses just inside the doors before she nods her head as if making a silent decision. I can see mischief sparkling in those deep chocolate pools of hers. She tugs on my hand again steering us toward the bar.

"I'd like a screaming orgasm." She says to the bartender. I choke slightly at the images now flooding thorough my warped brain at her words.

Feeling a sudden warmth press into my chest pulls at me awareness. I shake my head and realize that Lucy has placed her hand on my chest. She is leaning in close, calling my name in an attempt to garner my attention. No use explaining that she already has all my attention. I look down at her quirking my eyebrow in silent question.

"Aren't you going to join me, Laxus?" she asks flashing me one of her brilliant smiles.

Leaning down I whisper in her ear. "Oh I'll definitely join you, Lucy."

Pulling back, I watch a ruby blush bloom in her cheeks. My words cause Lucy to shift side to side, her thighs rubbing together slightly. I open my mouth to tease her again, only to snap my jaw shut as the smell of her arousal slams into me. _`What the hell!'_ The dragon in me is ecstatic watching how fast she responds to me. I have to fight not to claim her right here and now. This woman will be the death of me.

`She smells good enough to eat.' I groan internally as the thought of tasting every inch of Blondie stirs my desire. Signaling to the bartender to give me a shot of whisky I pull her down onto one of the bar stools. We sit in relative silence, both watching our nakama enjoy themselves as we drink.

I lose track of time and how much either of us are drinking. I wasn't too worried about myself, knowing that I would burn the alcohol quickly. Pulling her hand from mine I watch as she takes another one of her sinful drinks to bring it to her lips. I want to whimper at the loss of contact with her but have to turn away as she closes her eyes and moans as the cocktail slides down her throat.

"Ummm, Laxus?" Her voice pulls me from my internal battle.

I watch Lucy fidget in her seat beside me. Turning to face her I can't help but wonder what is going through that pretty blonde head of hers. Reaching out I take the shot the bartender just set down and slam it back, the familiar burn of the whiskey hits.

"Umm, Laxus?" I hear her begin again. "Are all slayers hot?"

I suck a breath in through my teeth to try to soothe the burn in my throat only to choke at her words.

"What?!" I can feel heat rising in my cheeks again.

My mind is becoming a tangled mess with her words. _`What the hell is going through her head? So she thinks I'm hot?'_ I can't help but gloat internally a little at that thought. _`Except she said ALL slayers. So does that mean she thinks the others are attractive as well?'_ I can feel a growl vibrate in my chest with the thought of her finding any other male worthy of her. _`Who else does she think is attar…'_

"Well I mean being near Natsu is like being near a bonfire in the middle of a summer heat wave. Wendy doesn't seem to run super warm like that but she is defiantly hotter than a normal girl. Oh, and there's Gajeel. I know he is similar to Wendy. So I was just wondering if it was that way for all slayers."

Lucy's head tilts to the side, her sinful chocolate eyes wide in question. Her words cut off all thoughts other than how badly I want her. She has no idea how absolutely sinful and desirable she is right now. Her cheeks are flushed from the copious amounts of alcohol she's been drinking over the last few hours.

I groan internally and shift slightly in my seat trying in vain to adjust my growing problem. The sight of her flushed skin conjures up images of other ways I could get that same look on her porcelain skin. _'Mine.'_ Stupid dragon, I mutter to myself as I feel my control slip again.

"How the hell should I know Blondie?" I cringe slightly, my words sound gruff and harsh even to my own ears.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy and I both turn to the sound of Gajeel's shorty calling out and beckoning her over. It's pretty clear the bookworm wants to talk before the iron dragon drags her off. Lucy turns her head back to me and smiles as she slides off her bar stool.

She leans slightly closer, her fingers brushing my arm. "I'll be back."

I groan at her whispered words and feather light touch. The alcohol defiantly was not a good idea. Her voice had become slightly husky and mixed with her blush; it was a miracle that I hadn't taken her yet. Keeping my eyes locked on her petit form I watch as she dances off to join her friend. I lick at my lips as her hips sway with each step. Dropping my head to the bar I bite my tongue and close my eyes. _'Tonight is going to be hell.'_ I think as I signal for another shot.

-TIME SKIP-

"Oi come on, Blondie. Get your drunken ass over here."

I watched Lucy flit around the hotel lobby while thinking that maybe I shouldn't have let her drink so much. I groan slightly as she lilts to the side, almost tipping over. Fighting to regain her balance, Lucy's skirt rides high on her ass, giving anyone who cared to look a clear shot of the blue lace laying underneath. I subtly adjust the growing problem in my pants as I walk over to grab the nymph around the waist. Without effort, I toss Blondie over my shoulder.

"You're trashed, Blondie. You need to get some sleep so you'll stop flashing everyone your underthings."

"What's the matter, Sparky? You don't like the view?" Blondie giggles while squirming in my arms.

"That is not the point, or even up for discussion. You're drunk; you aren't going to remember a bit of this later, Lucy. Let me take you to bed so you can sleep this off." Glad that she's over my shoulder and can't see my face as I cart her out of the Honey Bone Inn's bar. I need to get her up to my room.

"I'm not as drunk as you may think, Laxus." She purrs in response.

Her hips slight wiggles are causing my hand to slide further up her thigh. I bite down on a groan attempting to force its way up my throat at the feel of her silky skin under my fingers.

"Quit moving, Blondie. We'll be there in a minute. Then you can sleep this off … and leave my sanity intact." I mutter under my breath.

As I reach to unlock the door to my suite, I feel her fingers thread into my hair, tugging lightly. What I can only describe as another purr of pleasure reverberates through her chest as she repeats the action.

"Your hair is really soft, Laxus. I love the feel of it." Her voice sounds thick with lust. My inner dragon releases an answering purr at the thought of having her. Yet again I find myself groaning; this woman will be the death of me.

As the door swings open, I slip inside, quickly shutting and re-locking it. Turning around, I stride across the room, tossing Blondie on the large bed. She bounces a little; her hair fanning out like a halo, her cheeks dusted with a pink blush. The smell of Lucy's arousal fills the air. I growl low in my throat once she opens those beautiful chocolate eyes. Her eyes are glazed with lust as she looks at me, licking inviting lips. I feel my fangs lengthen as my inner dragon roars with the need to claim Lucy as mine.

I shrug out of my coat, draping it over the arm of a chair as I stalk closer. My eyes locked on the nymph lying in my bed. Another growl of desire rumbles in me as the scent of her gets stronger. I lick my lips drinking in the sight of her fucking me with her eyes.

"You have no idea what you've done to me."

"Please, Laxus." Her voice is soft but I can hear the need laced in her words.

The beast inside pulls at the restraints as Lucy squirms on the bed. I close my eyes, breathing deep through my nose. The rich scent of her arousal makes my mouth water. Paired with the sound of her pleading it's almost too much. Crawling over her lithe form I cage her under me and slide a leg between hers, my thigh barely touching her core. Dipping my head down I try to calm the raging beast inside. I can feel the heat pouring off of her.

"Please what, Blondie?"

I watch with bated breath as her warm eyes flutter closed, her body arches into mine. Suddenly I feel as if I have been struck by my own lightning. Lucy rocked her hips, effectively thrusting her core against my thigh. _`Holy fuck!'_ Oh god I want her, every inch of my little goddess. I lock my eyes onto the exotic sight of this pure soul under me. The sound of pleasure that parts her lips knocks the breath out of me. The next thing I know I'm staring into a pair of melted chocolate pools. Blondie's lips turn up in a smile before I feel her fingers threading into my hair, tugging lightly.

What I can only describe as a purr of pleasure reverberates through her chest as she repeats the action. My inner dragon releases an answering purr at the thought of having her. Yet again I find myself groaning; this woman is driving me to the brink of losing control.

Her eyes are glazed with lust as she looks at me, licking inviting lips. I feel my fangs lengthen as my inner dragon roars with the need to claim Lucy as mine.

As her lips press against mine the dragon inside thrashes against the tenuous hold I have on him. _'MINE!'_ My inner voice roars. _'Mine'_ the word ricocheted around my brain, blocking out any other thoughts. My body reacts on instincts I can no longer deny.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **Lucy POV**

Feeling my eyes widen over the growl that Laxus released, I find it sounds almost feral. The tone of it makes my underwear instantly wet. I watch Laxus through half lidded eyes as he shrugs out of his coat. My eyes are glued to him as he pulls the skin tight black shirt off. I cannot tear my eyes from the perfect example of a godlike man who stands before me. The man is an Adonis. At least for tonight he is all mine. I cannot be happier about this unexpected gift coming my way. I drink him in, my eyes tracing every line, curve, and dip of his muscles as he stalks toward me.

"You have no idea what you've done to me …" his voice resonates with lust. The tone makes me want to purr. I find myself rubbing my thighs together, trying to ease the building ache within my belly.

"Please Laxus…" I can't believe I'm already begging. I have no idea what I'm begging for, all I know is that I want and need him closer.

"Please what, Blondie?"

I feel his breath tickle over the shell of my ear as he leans over me, caging my petit body beneath his hulking one. I tip my head back, my eyes fluttering closed as a moan slips from my lips. I have no idea how to ask for what I want. Instead, I rock my hips forward against the leg he placed between my own. The sensation wrenches a mewl of pleasure from my lips at the light friction.

I hear Laxus suck in a sharp breath, and open my eyes to look into the stormy blues of the man above me. I grin lightly as I reach up, threading my fingers in his soft golden locks. On impulse, I pull his mouth down to mine.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe. I know I'm evil. But there will be Lemons in the next chapter I promise! Please Read, Review and follow. Tell me what you all think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own fairy tail**

 **Thank you to my awesome Beta kurahieiritr JIO.**

 **WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS PURE LEMON! that being said if you would rather not read all the naughty-ness please skip this chapter. If your like me ...well then read on my friend.. read on.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

As soon as our lips meet, the rest of the world fell away. The only thing that matters is this man, and this moment with him. I pull back from him slightly, looking into his stormy eyes, and smile. Somehow I understand his eyes are swimming with want and lust.

"Blondie . . ." his voice is soft but I hear a note of strain as if he is trying to maintain control over his actions.

I pull my body flush against his. Brushing my lips along his cheek, I lift my head to reach his earlobe which I take in my teeth, tugging lightly.

"I want you, Laxus. " I roll my hips against his leg again and moan as lightning dances along my spine. "Please, Laxus."

I slide my fingers from his hair down to his shoulders. My fingers dance along his arms. A shiver ripples through his body, making me grin. I feel exhilarated, my touch did that to him, and I want nothing more than to watch this god come undone because of what I do to him. I flick my tongue along the shell of his ear; another breathy moan flitting past my lips as a delicious thought crosses my mind. "Please Laxus… let me taste you." I whimper with need as I pull back to gaze at the man above me with half lidded eyes.

 **Laxus POV**

I'm at a complete loss for words. The one woman I want more than my next breath is panting under me, practically begging me to cave to my carnal desires. I groan as I feel her warm breath against my ear. Lucy whimpers her want to taste me, and it is with those words that my world tilts on its side. The last threads of sanity I am holding onto are lost. As I gaze into melted chocolate orbs, I cannot find a trace of fear in Lucy's eyes.

The dragon within growls with pleasure at being allowed to take what we so desperately want. I slide my fingers into her flaxen tresses and pull her mouth up to meet mine. A groan escapes at the feel of her body sliding against me again. I drag my tongue across her lower lip before nipping and teasing it. I want to taste her more; enjoy the subtle taste of strawberries, the drinks she indulged in at the bar. The blend of flavors drawing more sounds from my throat. I pull her lower lip into my mouth and softly suckle before worrying it between my teeth. Flicking my tongue across her lip to soothe her, I felt her gasp. With her lips parted, I take advantage by sweeping my tongue across hers, enticing her to play with me. I tug gently on her hair, tipping her head at the perfect angle. Pulling my mouth from hers, my lips trail along her neck and collar, kissing and nipping the exposed flesh.

"Lax …us ..." Her breathy moan sent need shooting straight into the pit of my stomach. I push my leg more firmly against her covered core in response. I drag my lips up the column of her neck to latch onto a tender bit of skin behind her ear and grin as I feel her hips thrust against me as she whimpers again.

"I want to watch you come undone under me, Blondie." I nip her ear lobe. "I want to feel your body clench around my fingers and tongue as you shatter in pleasure."

I pull her head to the side so I can slide my lips down her neck, stopping to bite and suck on a sensitive spot where her shoulder meets her neck. Pulling back for a moment, my inner dragon growls with pride at the site of the mark on her skin. The pull to bite and mark her properly shoves hard against my mind again. Looking down at the blushing beauty in my bed, my inner dragon tries to take control. I capture Lucy's lips with mine again, my free hand latching onto her hip. As I pull her harder against my body she moans into my mouth. In this moment I realize that I will never have my fill of this exquisite woman.

It takes all my self-control to pull away from her tempting mouth, and sit back on my haunches. I watch her chest heave as she pants, her cheeks glowing with the deep blush of desire. Her eyes slowly flutter open, and I almost drown in the myriad emotions I see dancing in their depths. I skim my hands along her arms and sides before stopping at the bottom of her shirt.

"Lucy…" My voice a soft whisper, drawing her attention to me. I have to be sure she wants this as much as I do before I cross this line. There will be no going back for me after this. "Are you sure about this?" I lean down to brush my lips across her cheek before continuing in a whisper at her ear. "I won't be gentle; you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you, Blondie." I pull back to look in her eyes again, "We can stop this right now."

She props her body up on her elbows, and tilts her head to the side, studying me before her little pink tongue darts out to swipe across her lips. A growl rumbles in my chest at the sight. My hands in her shirt hem clench. Her eyes sparkle with inner mischief before she nods once.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, Laxus." She sits up further, her lips a hairsbreadth away from mine, "I'm all yours, so take me."

The words spoken are all the permission needed to know Lucy accepts me as I am. Gripping her shirt in my hands, I rip it away from her body. The sound of buttons scattering across the walls and floor are drowned out by her sudden intake of breath at my actions. I skim my hands up her bare sides, across her back mesmerized by the softness of her skin. I slide one hand down to cup her hip, the other making quick work of her bra. I pull back and grin down at the sight of her. I cannot help but lick my lips.

 **Lucy POV**

The sound of ripping fabric pulls me back to reality, my eyes widening as Laxus shreds my shirt. I shiver from the cold air of the room, and his warm, slightly calloused hands brushing my skin. Taking in the feral hunger in Laxus eyes as he finally removed my dark blue lace bra pulls a moan from my throat.

My nipples pebble in the cold air before his mouth latches onto a rosy bud. My back arches, pushing my breast into his touch as I knead my fingers into his scalp. I feel one of his hands pinching and pulling at the nipple his mouth hasn't claimed. Unable to help myself, noises of pleasure he pulls from me urge him to continue. A coiling feeling is tightening deep in my stomach and a low throbbing commences deep in my core.

Squirming to draw my thighs tighter against Laxus thigh, I attempt to diffuse some of the pressure he is building inside me. His hand on my hip tightened slightly as he felt me shift and starting to pant. My fingers tightening in his hair; a soft whimper of disappointment leaving my lips as he pulled back slowly kissing a path across my chest to claim my other nipple. My head tips back and I cry out as a spear of pleasure lances deep within my core as he drags his teeth over my sensitive peak.

"Laxus…please…"

"Please what, Blondie?" His voice is heavy with lust. "Tell me what you want." He growls against my chest, his talented fingers and tongue teasing another moan from me.

I shake my head side to side. I have never done this before. How to tell him what I need is beyond my ability to describe. Moaning, I thrust my hips upward seeking relief from the intense throb Laxus is increasing in the center of my being. My body feels like there is a storm brewing and I don't know what to do to cure it. Something within me knows Laxus is the only one able to quench the fire flashing through my veins.

Laxus growls that feral sound that sends shivers through my body. His lips brush my neck as his body shifts over me, kissing his way from my chest back to my neck; his hands sliding down my sides. I arch up at the slow touches, incoherent noises escaping my throat. I need something more, why can't he see that I need him?

"What. Do. You. Want. Lucy?" His teeth nip the skin of my neck between each growled word.

Heat increasing in my body with each of his words. He is driving me insane and I cannot tell him what I need because I am in uncharted territory. Tears prick the corners of my eyes as frustration mounts. Something instinctual pushes me to rock my body up against his as I squirm. My body is operating purely on instinct at this point; my fingers sliding between us and under my skirt seeking to ease the ach he has caused.

"Please!" I was softly begging. "Please . . . please . . . Laxus . . ."

 **Laxus POV**

I feel Lucy's hand sliding between us as she pleads for me under my touches. The smell of her arousal filling my nose makes it difficult to go slow as her flanks keep rising and falling, riding my thigh. With a snarl, I grip Lucy's wrist, pulling her hand from her sex. At the same time, my other hand grips the fabric of her skirt, ripping it from her lithe body. The gasp from her parted lips paired with the glazed look in her eyes shoots white hot desire straight to my groin. A fresh wave of her arousal hits me, the dragon is roaring louder than ever with pride and desire.

We want Lucy. _'Claim her . . . take her . . . mark her . . . MINE!'_ The primal need ripples through me, and without thought I rip the flimsy piece of blue lace off her womanhood leaving her bare for me. Pulling back, I grin at the sight of Lucy spread out before me. Shifting my body, I lie between her legs. Trailing my fingers up from her wrist and down along her sides to her bottom. I watch her eyes flutter closed, slightly swollen lips part, tongue wetting them before she pulls the lower between her teeth.

The seductive sight shatters my limited control I deftly grab her thighs, hauling them over my shoulders so I can bury my face in her core. I nip the inside of her right thigh, quick to repeat the action on the left before flicking my tongue out to tease her outer labia. Lucy is so damn responsive to every touch. With every little sound that escapes her lips my desperation to claim her becomes harder to manage. I kiss her lower lips, teasing her into abandon. Her writhing and burning for me is too irresistible to forgo before allowing her to shatter.

Continuing to tease her with my mouth, slow and tantalizing; I make sure to avoid the taunt little bundle of nerves. Her fingers grip my hair, her crotch rocking forward. Her desperate writhing wrenches a possessive rumble from my lips against her core; pulling back only far enough that my breath ghosts over her wet folds.

"Fuck, Blondie. You smell so damn good I just wanna devour you."

Lifting my head to look up at her face from between her legs, I watch her face blush; as she gnaws on that sinful lower lip. Flicking my tongue across her labia again causes her hips to undulate, driving into my face.

"Laxus . . . please . . . stop teasing me."

With a light chuckle, I respond, "As you wish." With that, I grip her flanks to lock her in position and thrust my tongue into her soaking sex. Fuck she tastes better than she smells. With an ecstatic groan I pull her wet heat tighter to my face. Alternating the teasing of her core with my tongue and teeth to maximize her pleasure. Lucy's body seeks to jerk hard into my face as she gets closer to completion. Sliding my mouth upward, I latch onto her clit and slid two fingers into her tight center.

Her walls start to flutter as my fingers invade her tight channel. My fingers start working to stretch her, but I am not ready to let her fly over the edge yet. Deciding to keep Lucy on a slower burn, I pull my mouth from her clit to lick my lips. Her flavor coats my tongue, and I relish the taste of my mate. Slowing my fingers' rhythm, teasing her with shallow short strokes, I slip up her body intent to capture her lips in a kiss. Lucy's tongue laps at my lips seeking entrance that I grant with a smirk. Keeping the slow teasing pace going with my fingers our tongues battle for supremacy. Pulling my lips from hers, I focus on her neck, the hollow at her throat when we need to breath. Ever so slightly I increase the speed of my fingers to tease her slick passage. Instinct pushes me to suck on her throat, need pushing me to leave another mark. Kissing my way down her body, back to my sweet treasure, I pull my fingers from her sopping core, purring at Lucy's vocalization over the loss.

"I want you to fuck my face, Lucy. Ride my tongue, let me taste you as you shatter for me."

Her legs jerked, a sensual outcry spilling from her lips as I latched back onto her clit. Drawing the little bundle into my mouth, I nip it with my teeth. Following with soothing swirls of my tongue. I thrust my fingers back into her channel with force, enjoying how her body bows and rocks against my ministrations. The corners of my lips upturn in a smirk as I continue pushing Lucy higher. Her muscles are in continuous clenching and fluttering rhythm around my fingers. With one last thrust I curl my fingers against her g-spot at the same moment I nibble her clit and she peaks. Body arching, Lucy screams my name.

As I pull my fingers from her core, I latch my mouth over her as wave after wave of her release coats my tongue; I happily drink her in. Her chanting broken versions of my name mixed with mewls and whimpers as she shudders from her first orgasm of the night. Measured laps of my tongue over her womanhood insure that Lucy will not crash as she comes down. Taking my time to wind her back up to fever pitch as I am far from done with insuring Lucy understands that she is mine.

 **3rd Person POV**

Lucy shivered and groaned as Laxus stoked passion's flame into burning brighter, starting low in her belly. Her eyes flutter closed as she arches into his touch, calling out to her new lover.

"Laxus . . ." arms reaching down to drag him up her body, her lips desperate to latch onto his. A startled moan slid from her throat at the taste of her own release on his lips. Lucy pulls her head back, running her fingers through Laxus hair, rolling her nether region into the bulge hidden within his jeans. The groan that left him was something to relish.

"Laxus . . . "she whispered " . . . I think you're still wearing too much."

She giggled as Laxus leaned over to recapture her lips while he shimmies out of his jeans. Tossing the last of his clothes; Lucy's giggles turning to moans as his hardened length brushes against her core. Rocking her hips up to meet his, gasping in pleasure as the head of his cock brushes over her clit. Laxus reaches between them to slide his fingers over her dripping core in a final tease before he pushes slowly into her tight passage. He slid slowly into her inch by inch until he hit her virgin barrier and paused. The reality of her innocence slamming into Laxus, successfully clearing the fog of lust as he looked down at his mate in shock. Fighting his inner dragon's desire to snap his glutes forward to seat himself in her warmth, Laxus clawed his way back into control of his body.

"You sure about this, we don't have to go any further, Blondie." He asked softly, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

Lucy locked her gaze with his stormy blues and smiled.

"I have never been more sure of anything than I am of this right now, Laxus."

"It's going to hurt."

Nodding once, Lucy smiles while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Pulling his hips back, fighting for more self-control, Laxus hid his face in Lucy's hair nuzzling her. He kisses along the column of her neck. Muttering a hazy apology against her skin, Laxus snaps his flanks forward breaking though her innocence in one swift movement. Lucy froze, tensing as she bit her lip to keep from crying out at the sharp pain as she was filled and stretched in a way she never had been before. A single tear leaking down her cheek as her eyes squeezed tight.

Watching Lucy's response, Laxus freezes, waiting for her to adjust, fighting his inner dragon's instincts to pound into his little mate till she was sated and hoarse from screaming her pleasure. As the tension subsides in Lucy's body Laxus began to slide his length out of her before slowly rocking his hips forward to test her readiness. The gentle thrust earning a hiss of pained pleasure from his petit partner, stilling Laxus again. She smiled up at him, stroking his cheek in gentle affection.

"Laxus." She began peppering kisses along his shoulders and neck. "Fuck me. Where did my dragon go?" She whispered teasingly, rocking her crotch into him, demanding his compliance. The pain may not have fully left her but Laxus would give her anything Lucy wanted as it felt perfect to be filling her.

Laxus control shattered with a possessive growl. Pulling back till only his head remained seated in her wet heat, Laxus slammed his body home. Hips pumping in an ever increasing rhythm, his inner dragon purring as he watched and felt Lucy's body bowing and clenching around his cock as he pounded into her. The only sound in the room the sound of skin slapping skin; Lucy's keening cries, and his grunts as Laxus focused on pushing her closer to the edge of oblivion. Gripping her calves, Laxus pulled her ankles up to rest her legs on his shoulders as he pounded into her until he sent her over the edge, screaming his name, her eyes screwed shut as she shuddered.

The way Lucy's body tightened around him as she came was almost enough to send Laxus spiraling into his own release. Yet Laxus was determined to see Lucy come undone under him once more before he found his own satisfaction. Gripping Lucy's waist, Laxus rolled till he was on his back still seated deep inside of her channel. Her hands fell to his chest as she rocked her hips in experimentation, grinning as she heard him suck in a labored breath through gritted teeth.

"Ngh . . . fuck . . . Lucy." His hands sliding up her body from her hips to cup her bouncing breasts, teasing her nipples as their bodies slammed together. "Ride me, Baby. Fuck that tight little cunt with my cock."

Lucy squeaked as his words incited tendrils of lust that shot deep into her core, fanning the fire blazing within her body. "Ngh.. yes . . . La.. xus . . ."

The delightful gibberish sounds of Lucy's pleasure were better than any music Laxus could ever find. He never wanted to hear another's voice raised in ecstasy. Watching mesmerized as Lucy bounced on his cock, her breasts jiggling with each down stroke. He watched as her head tipped back exposing her throat causing his inner dragon to thrash with the need to mark her as his anew. He gripped her pelvis and thrust up into her hot core causing her to scream as her canal tightened around him, her release closing in. Flipping them back over, Laxus set a punishing pace, pounding into her as he was consumed by the dragon's animalistic need. ' _MINE!'_ The dragon roared as she crested, clamping around and milking his shaft. Laxus needed this woman, only this woman; he would never be able to see anyone else.

"Lucy . . . " he groaned, trying to hold back his release and his dragon's need to claim her. "Please . . . stay . . . never leave...be mine." The last word rumbled from his throat as he slammed his shaft into her with increasing force.

Her body curved again as the world crumbled away, her brain hazy. She no longer knew which way was up. Here was the one man she always thought she could never have begging her to stay and be his. She didn't know what sort of delirium she was experiencing but Lucy would never deny Laxus anything so she surrendered all of herself to her dragon.

"Always . . . . Always yours . . . " she panted.

The second Lucy's words reached his ears, Laxus purred his delight. Fingers winding into her hair, he pulled her tighter into his embrace. Snapping his hips forward, Laxus sank his elongated canines into the tender flesh at base of her neck. Dragon magic flared though their bodies catapulting both over the edge. Lucy's body shuttered, channel milking Laxus length as he shot his release into her womb. As they descended from their orgasmic high Laxus carefully detached his fast receding fangs from her neck, tongue lapping the few droplets of blood from the marking before nuzzling into her hair.

"Mine." Laxus and his inner dragon spoke as one, contentment lacing the single word.

Easing his softening rod out of his mate's exhausted body, Laxus rolled to his side pulling Lucy back flush against his chest. His inner dragon began to calm as Laxus continued nuzzling her neck, kissing and licking the new mark that was forming upon her skin. Hums of contentment flowed from Laxus chest as his inner dragon wrapped his body around Lucy. It wasn't long before both mages slipped into a silent slumber.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who left me reviews! I love hearing from you guys its why I write. So a shout out to you guys !

kurahieiritr JIO ; LeigonClaimed ; Tiernank ; swallowmysoul ; Raiza-chan.

As always leave me feedback and let me know what you think. I am hoping to be able to upload a chapter or two every week provided work and my muse play nice. lol. be sure to check out my other stories. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! I was feeling a little creative tonight. Another chapter for my lovely readers and all before the weekend. Just be warned this has more Lemon it it. There is a small and I mean SMALL part at the very end that is not lemon. If you wish not to read the lemons please skip to the bottom of the page or wait till the next chapter. ^-^ Please read and let me know what you think!**

 **Also...I still don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 _ **Last chapter :** Easing his softening rod out of his mate's exhausted body, Laxus rolled to his side pulling Lucy back flush against his chest. His inner dragon began to calm as Laxus continued nuzzling her neck, kissing and licking the new mark that was forming upon her skin. Hums of contentment flowed from Laxus chest as his inner dragon wrapped his body around Lucy. It wasn't long before both mages slipped into a silent slumber. _

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Lucy woke slowly, drawn to the surface by electric surges slicing through her body to embed in her womb. She moaned as something warm, wet, and firm flicked across her swollen clit creating another rapturous charge to shimmer through her system. Lucy arched her back, body seeking more of the delicious torture. Another pulse of electricity, couple with the sensation of being slowly stretched had her eyes flying wide as she cried out. She pushed her upper body onto her elbows, looking down, and flushing at the sight of Laxus' face buried between her thighs. She threaded her fingers into his silky hair, body gyrating into his fingers and tongue as another surge of electricity pushed her over the precipice into orgasm, reducing her to screaming his name. Laxus lifted his face from her weeping core, chuckling softly.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing my name on your lips." His voice deeper, thickened with lust as he licked her honey from his lips.

Lucy felt heat infuse her face at his words. Another jolt of electricity licked over her sodden pussy. Head lolling back as new waves of titillation enveloped Lucy's body from Laxus' ministrations.

"La, Laxusss." Her hips began grinding against Laxus' fingers as she panted, already on her way to another orgasm. "Are . . . are you . . . aahhh!" Lucy's thoughts scattered as she shivered through the next bolt of pleasure lancing through her body.

"I take it you like my magic?" A masculine chuckle greeted Lucy's ears. To demonstrate his meaning, Laxus twisted his fingers inside her wet heat to collide with her g-spot. Understanding that Laxus was sparking his electricity inside her canal had Lucy arching and screaming as she climaxed again. Hot breath puffed over her most sensitive flesh a second before Laxus recaptured her pearl with his lips. Brazen, slow movements with lips and tongue sent Lucy hurtling into even tighter coiled arousal.

Lucy collapsed back against the pillows, panting an affirmative answer as her body writhed. A soft whimper left her lips as he pulled his fingers from her entrance. She watched wide eyed as he cleaned her juices from one of the digits. That damn sexy smirk gracing his lips as he held his fingers before her lips "Suck them" his whispered voice ordered.

Entranced, Lucy parted her lips, slim fingers wrapping around his wrist to hold his hand steady as she pulled the fingers into her mouth. Her tongue flicking along the digits, caressing them as she closed her lips around them. She sucked his fingers and moaned, tasting herself on Laxus increasing her internal heat. She kept her eyes locked with his ever darkening stormy blue gaze as she teased him. Lucy began imaging she had a whole other part of his anatomy buried in her mouth. An answering smirk bloomed on her lips as he pulled his fingers from her mouth with an appreciative moan. With a cat like swiftness, Laxus was above her, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. His hips ground his groin hard against hers.

Pulling his mouth away panting, he gazed into her eyes. "Please, Lucy . . ." his voice soft and pleading as he rotated his hips rubbing his erection hard against her entrance.

"I need to feel you . . ." his lips murmured between kisses and nips along her neck stopping to swipe his tongue across that single, hyper sensitive spot at the apex of her neck.

"Please . . . baby . . . let me feel you explode around me." His voice dropping to a guttural sound, announcing that his desire for her was great. Feeling his mouth latch onto that hyper sensitive spot on her neck again, Laxus prodded her core, begging to invade her depths.

Sounds Lucy scarce understood were her own flowed from her lips as she felt his impatient thrusts winding the passion helix within her belly unbearably tight with the friction he was creating. She cried out as his mouth sucked on her throat, sending pulses of euphoria stabbing through her womb.

"Please Laxus." her body flexed into his as her need became too much. "I need more."

Her breathy answer was all he needed. With a tug on her hips to align their bodies, Laxus thrust forward, seating his shaft fully inside her wet heat. Deep within Laxus chest, a satisfaction as her walls fluttered around his length. His hands ran down her sides to cup the backs of her knees pulling her legs high and over his shoulders as he half withdrew before slamming forward again. A feral, possessive half snarl reverberated through his chest as she clenched around him every time he hit her cervix. Laxus reared onto his haunches, trailing kisses along her ankles and legs as he slammed into Lucy's channel. Mind clouded with pleasure, Lucy cried out every time Laxus' erection filled her. Recognizing her end was fast approaching with each hard thrust into her quivering sex, Lucy's hands gripped Laxus thighs, legs tightening over his shoulders to gain leverage to impale herself on his rod.

"LAXUS!" she screamed, eyes rolling back in her head as her world exploded in ecstasy.

Feeling the rush of Lucy's honey gush around his cock and drip from her canal, Laxus hummed with masculine pride. He lowered her legs from his shoulders and leant down to capture her lips.

"That was sexy as hell." Laxus whispered, thrusts slowing to savor the way her walls caressed his throbbing length. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Lucy shivered as his warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear as he whispered the endearment. A hand slid between their bodies, Laxus' fingers teasing her clit as he sucked her ear lobe into his mouth, nipping with his teeth.

"I want to watch you come undone under me once more, Baby." His voice was thick, deepened until gravely with his need. Her body tightened in obedience to Laxus seductive words as his pace increased. The rhythm of Laxus shaft pistoning in and out of her channel turned Lucy's soft mewls into incoherent cries.

Knowing he was close, Laxus drew deep on his stubbornness because he would be damned if she didn't come before he ejaculated. Pressing his lips to her mark, Laxus grinned over the needy sounds she made. His inner dragon's voice thrummed at the sight of her coming undone by his hand.

"Laxus . . . .ngh . . . so . . . so close . . . ugh . . . baby . . . please . . . " Lucy gasped her canal flexing, and fluttering, drawing Laxus' manhood deeper inside her body.

"Yes . . . come for me, Lucy . . . only ever for me . . ." Laxus ordered on a breathless whisper, collecting a small burst of magic into his finger tips that were teasing her clit. He released the magic in synch as he rammed his thickness home while clamping his lips over Lucy's mate mark. Lucy's inner walls gripped his arousal greedily, almost painfully as she toppled over the edge again.

"L-LAXUS!" she screamed and she swore she saw stars swim in front of her eyes as she reached her peak.

Satisfied that Lucy was peaking harder than before, Laxus followed Lucy into bliss. His body shuddered as his seed rushed deep inside of her. Ecstasy was followed by a wave of boneless exhaustion, forcing Laxus to roll, collapsing beside Lucy so as not to smother her. Pulling his mate flush against his chest, Laxus peppered her hair with kisses, arms wrapping around her waist. Obvious shivers still coursed through Lucy's body before Laxus detected that her breathing was tapering off into full relaxation. Feeling the tug of sleep invading his thoughts, Laxus chuckled over Lucy's adorable sounding yawn as she slipped back into a deep slumber within his arms.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered into her hair. Taking a deep calming breath; smiling at the realization that her scent was mixed with his own, Laxus followed his mate into the void of sleep.

 **~0.o.0~**

The tinkling of a bell chimed bathing the slumbering mages in a soft golden glow. Virgo smiled and pulled a blanket over her master and her lightning dragon before turning to place a change of clothes on the small table for her master to find when she awoke. Virgo took one last look at the sleeping pair; her eyes shining with unshed tears as Laxus pulled Lucy closer, nuzzling her neck with a soft hum.

"Sleep well Princess, and Laxus." Sketching a bow to the sleeping couple, Virgo poofed back to her home, the only evidence of her having been there, a bundle of clothes on the table and the soft blanket the couple were curled under.

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all who have taken the time to leave me a comment about the story. You are the reason I continue to do this.**

kurahieiritr JIO thank you for the continued support and being an awesome Beta!

Raiza-chan I guess well just have to see wont we -wink-

Daniyia87 thank you. I am glad you approved!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay rabid readers here is the updated version of chapter 5. It took some time but I am finally able to give you all the edited and cleaned up version of this chapter. On a side note I have no intention of abandoning ANY of my works but getting updates for new chapters out may take a while from time to time. Just bear with me as my beta and I work towards bringing you an awesome story.**

* * *

 _Last time : "Sleep well Princess and Laxus." With a deep bow at the sleeping couple she poofed out of existence, the only evidence of her having been there was the bundle of clothes on the table and the soft woolen blanket the mages curled under._

* * *

-TIME SKIP MORNING-

 **3rd Person POV**

Lucy awoke to the sound of running water. Rolling over in the soft bed, Lucy stretched, wincing as unfamiliar muscles protested with a twanging ache. Sitting up increased the throbbing at the apex of her thighs. Memories surfaced; the events of the previous night crashing through her mind. Getting lost in memories, Lucy did not hear the water cut off, or notice Laxus standing inside the doorway, watching her with heavy lidded eyes. The sound of a low growl pulled Lucy from her thoughts. Heat flared beneath Lucy's skin, spiraling from the tips of her breasts into her ears as her eyes settled on Laxus.

"Fuck, you look good enough to eat." Laxus voice sounded strained, deep, heavy with sleep and lust.

Lucy twisted to face Laxus as his throaty rumble ignited a fire. Blood began pounding through Lucy's veins. His smoldering eyes and hungry expression sent her core pulsing with desire. Eyes raking Laxus almost nude body, Lucy admired a drop of water sliding from his right shoulder down his chest, increasing in speed and size as it caressed his abdominals to disappear beneath the towel hanging low on his hips. Imagination had Lucy dreaming of her mouth following the same path. Caught in her fantasy, Lucy's pink tongue darting out to lick parched lips. The mental image had Lucy sucking her lower lip into her mouth to gnaw as damp heat pooled in her nether region.

Laxus cleared his throat, obviously watching her as Lucy took her time to drink his image in. The sensual tension radiating from Laxus implied he was scarce holding himself from launching across the room to take her again. The towel's tell-tale shifts told Lucy that his body was stirring to life as she nibbled on her hypersensitive lower lip. The gleam in Laxus eyes promised Lucy that he wanted to take her again.

Three sharp raps on the door made both jump. The seductive spell the two mages cast upon each other fell apart.

"Laxus-sama?" Freed's muffled voice filtered into the room. "Are you awake, Laxus? We need to get ready to leave. Our train departs in 2 hours."

Their eyes collided. A frisson of fear skated along Lucy's spine as she realized that not only was she nude in Laxus Dreyer's bed, but his teammates were on the other side of the door. With a distressed shriek, Lucy grabbed the pile of clothes from the end table. Before Laxus could comprehend anything happening, Lucy shot into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Anger coursed through Laxus over Lucy's panicked reaction. His fury had Laxus snarling a soft threat toward the door. He did not want to think of the possible damage his team may have caused between himself and Lucy by their interruption. Spinning on his heel, Laxus stalked to the door, swinging it open. He glared at Freed, Ever, and Bix standing in the hallway, each sporting a blush. It was obvious they had heard her panic laced cry.

"Ohh . . . Who was that boss?" Bixlow teased, his tongue lolling out of his mouth while smirking at Laxus.

"What do you three want?" Laxus grumbled, ignoring Bixlow's teasing.

Any thoughts or comments his team might have made were cut short as Lucy pushed past Laxus, and barreled down the hallway. Before Laxus could react, Lucy was already racing down the stairs at the end of the hall. She was moving as if someone had lit her on fire. The smell of salt mixed with her scent set Laxus' inner dragon thrashing about in his brain. His mate was in pain, and his team was the cause. Turning murderous eyes onto his team, Laxus whirled back into his room. He could not chase Lucy down in nothing but a skimpy bath towel.

 **Lucy POV**

The sound of Freed's voice slammed icy terror through my veins. No way was I staying and see if Freed's protective nature over Laxus, when it came to past conquests, was going to happen to me. Panic welled within as my skin dropped in temperature. My pounding heart bottomed out in my clenching stomach. In my dash for the bathroom, I did not have time to wonder about when Virgo had brought me new clothes, but silently thanked her none the less. I simply grabbed the outfit off the night stand and tore across the room ducking beneath Laxus arm to get into the bathroom. Locking myself in the safety it offered, I heard the primal, feral growl that came from Laxus throat over my retreat. My knees went weak from the fear, no longer able to hold my body upright. I sunk to the floor as scalding tears began streaming down my face. I was as good as dead when Freed realized what happened between Laxus and me.

Cana's words, from a long forgotten conversation, tripped across my brain. Another wave of terror and panic sliced through me. _'Yea I heard that there was some bimbo hanging on Laxus after one night with the guy. Freed apparently took it upon himself to see to it that the little hussy never approached Laxus again. His obsession with Laxus is intense. I feel bad for any woman crazy enough to attempt a tumble in the sack with Laxus thanks to that man. I mean what guy goes around using dark magic on his friend's ex-lovers?'_

I could feel terror attempting to seize my muscles in place. Placing a shaking hand on my racing heart, I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself enough to get out of here. I really didn't want my heart to shatter inside the hotel room's bathroom.

I bit down harshly on my trembling lip to keep my pained sobs quiet. Quickly pulling my clothes on, I managed to regain control of my shaking limbs. _'Escape!'_ It was the only thought in my brain as I forced my body into a temporary calm. Once I was clothed, I slipped from the bathroom.

Laxus was standing in the doorway, still clad only in a short towel, glaring daggers at his team. The anger was clear in his voice as he demanded they tell him what they wanted. I gulped a desperate breath as I saw Freed standing closest to Laxus. Digging deep within myself, I forced my feet to move forward. I pushed the comfort I felt from the fleeting touch from brushing against Laxus side in my mad dash out the door. Fear was the only thing pulsing through my veins as I ran while past conversations tugged at my consciousness.

 _'I swear, with the way that boy handles women who get too close to Laxus, I'm beginning to think he harbors romantic feelings for Laxus.' Mira's lilting voice whispered conspiratorially to Cana and myself._

 _'What happened this time Mira?' Cana was at the edge of her seat eager for the latest gossip about the Raijinshū. I was far less interested since I recently arrived at the conclusion that I was drawn to the Slayer in question myself. Part of me did not want to hear about what happened to those who got too close to Laxus Dreyer._

 _'Oh Cana! You know that spread Sorceress Weekly did on the eligible bachelors of Fairy Tail? Well apparently Laxus ended up with a flock of fame seeking women and Freed didn't take too kindly to their pawing his leader. Seems he couldn't contain his rage when one of the women decided to all but mount Laxus in the street.' Mira tittered a look of amusement in her eyes. 'He channeled his Dark Ecriture. The woman was writhing in pain for days afterward.' Mira giggled lightly as she recounted the story she had heard. With each word she uttered, I felt my heart crack a little more._

 _'Well if Freed's feelings are strong enough that he would out right attack some woman for touching "his" Laxus then I think you may be right, Mira.'_

Cana's words faded with the memory but the pain increased tenfold as my older pain coupled with the new fear threatened to be my undoing. A new wave of tears made their way from my eyes as I broke through the doors of the hotel. Blind to my surroundings, I charged into the bright light of day. My feet carried me forward as I lost myself in dark thoughts. Reality had me berating myself for my lack of judgement the night before. What was I thinking by drinking so much? I knew that getting involved with Laxus would only lead to pain. Now I knew just how much pain; one night had sent me soaring high into heaven. However, it was this plummet into hell which I was experiencing that revised all my notions of what pain meant.

I shuddered, my whole body shaking with the onset of unadulterated fear coursing through me. So many more memories and broken conversations overheard played like a broken recording within my internal ears. The most traumatic of locked away memories broke the surface, leaving me gasping for breath. My legs buckled and I dropped to my knees on rough concrete.

The only thing I was sure of now, was that my moment in heaven with the man I was hopelessly in love with would bring my end. A moment of pleasure had been exchanged for an eternity of fear and pain because Freed had seen my panic driven escape. Stinging pain began radiating from my knees, due to my collapse under the weight of my anguish. The discomfort brought me back to reality.

"Miss? Are you alright miss?"

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, I came face to face with a motherly looking woman, concern clouding her features. Blinking tears from my eyes, I realized that I had collapsed in the middle of the train station. Seems I instinctually ran to the place I most needed to make good my escape from Freed's wrath.

"O-oh. Ye-yes. I'm sorry." I pushed myself to stand, and brushed myself off. Taking notice of the light trickle of blood dripping down my leg from my fall to the gritty floor, my brows knitted together. Turning back to the woman's kind lilac eyes, I tried to smile in reassurance.

"There is no need to apologize, Dearie. Come on, let's go have a seat on the bench over there till you've calmed down." The silver and brown haired woman pointed to a bench.

She had a gentle voice, her hand drifting from my shoulder to rub soothing circles on my upper back as she guided my unsteady feet. Yet, her gentle voice sent a spike of panic into my gut as Freed's words replayed in my mind. _'_ _Our train departs in 2 hours …2 hours…Shit! This is the first place Freed'll look … how long have I been running?'_

I turned and looked frantically for the station's clock face, but I had no idea when I fled the hotel. Cursing my own stupidity I wrenched away from the woman's soothing touch.

"No! No I ca-can't stay here. I – I need to leave."

My voice breaking into a stuttering sob as I turned toward the ticket counters. I watched the woman's mouth open and close without a sound over my outburst. I needed to get on the next train out of town. It didn't matter where it was going. I needed to be on the next train away from Freed. Returning to the Guild was out of the question for a few days. Facing Freed before he had a chance to calm down was out of the question.

"Okay then, where do you need to go, Dearie?"

I spun on my heels, eyes widening at her words. Her acceptance and help were blessings I had not planned on. I gulped down a calming breath, and blinked away the fresh wave of tears.

"It doesn't matter. The next train out of here, I – I just need to get away … now."

I watched her lilac eyes widen marginally before she nodded her head curtly. A few minutes later I stood on the platform, a ticket clutched in my hands as I thanked her. My aching heart throbbing in my chest, the pain threatening to tear my shaky control apart all over again. I turned back to the kind woman, and wrapped my arms around her. I could not help sobbing silently as I thanked her again. Pulling back, I gave her a weak smile.

"If- if anyone asks after me …" I paused not sure if I should ask this of the generous stranger, but the kindness in her eyes gave me strength. "…if anyone asks, you don't know where I went."

I could hear my voice trail off at the end of my request. Her answering smile and understanding nod reassured me that my secret was safe. The shrill call of the whistle from the train had me jumping onto the steps. I bowed my head to my savior as a final thanks before making my way through the train to reach an empty compartment. I really did not want an audience for when I fell apart.

 **Laxus POV**

I turned my back on the three idiots standing in the door way and quickly jerked on a pair of clean boxers. I could feel the inner turmoil and harsh pain of my mate rolling through my soul as if it were my own. I bit back the myriad things I wanted to say to the trio who had yet to move from the hallway. I pulled on the first set of clothes my fingers touched, not caring about anything other than chasing after Lucy.

"Laxus…" Ever's whispered voice broke the strained silence. "…w-was that Lucy?"

A threatening snarl reverberated through my chest before I could curb it at the sound of her name. My inner dragon smirked as my mind registered that each of them took a step back at the sound, hands raised in submission.

"Yes." I didn't bother to watch or listen for their reaction as I was not done speaking. They needed to understand just how much damage they had done.

"You three idiots just chased my mate off. I claimed her last night, and this morning before we could even talk, you three sent her running from me." My anger was cresting as the physical pain of her panicked departure surged through my body.

Sinking onto the bed to pull my boots on, I was hit with a concentrated wave of her scent laced with mine. The intoxicating smell of her arousal enveloped my mind, freezing me in place. Images of our night together were racing through my brain, a myriad of emotions accompanying each one. The pleasure and unadulterated joy I felt in being with Lucy last night was now tainted with the scent of her tears, and fear from this morning. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings as I became trapped in my own mind.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Did you see the look of terror on her face as she bolted?" Bixlow asked turning to Freed and Ever. 'bolted … bolted' his babies mimicked.

"You don't think she's afraid of Freed's retaliation do you?" Evergreen paled as the question escaped her lips.

Turning wide eyed to stare upon her teammates, freezing on the incensed expression of the Rune mage. Evergreen realized the truth of her own words as she saw Freed's disapproving look. Everyone knew of Freed's over bearing approach to upholding Laxus' honor. Freed was known for meticulously enforcing Laxus' one night stand guidelines when it came to sexual conquests.

"What do you want to bet that's the case? Cosplayer was there when that one woman all but demanded a relationship from Laxus in the middle of the guild hall a few months ago." Bixlow slid his helmet off and tucked it under his arm, running his fingers through his unruly hair. "I mean would you want one of the first things you saw when you woke up after a night in bed with a guy to be the one person you know is capable of destroying you if you even dared to consider hanging around?"

"I could never hurt Miss Lucy. She's a guild mate. Besides, Laxus has made his deep interest in her known to us. As he just said, they are now mated. I would sooner cut out my own tongue than harm Laxus-sama or his mate."

Freed spoke with the assured conviction and authority that his past dictated he uphold. As the reality, and gravity of the situation settled into the three members of the Raijinshū, a wave of fear for the celestial mage and their leader washed over the trio. The fact that Lucy had run before anything could be said had them exchanging worried looks over the mental state of the petite woman who enchanted their leader.

 **Laxus POV**

I could hear the whimper of pain from both myself and my inner dragon as the fear of losing her settled into us. _'Ours… find her … comfort her … protect her…'_ I tried to shake the mental stupor as the need to find Lucy and drag her back to reclaim her slammed into me.

"How can we help, Laxus-sama?"

Freed's voice sent another bout of rage coursing through me. If they hadn't shown up this never would have happened. This mess was their fault. More importantly, Freed's past actions were to blame for my mate's panicked flight. I could feel a shift in the air around me as I stood, grabbing my coat, magic sparking along my arms as I fought to contain my anger. Throwing my coat on over my shoulders, I shoved past them into the hall.

"You've already done enough!" I clenched my fists at my sides, and turned to follow the fading trail her tear laced scent left behind.

 **~0.o.0~**

-TIME SKIP 1 WEEK-

 **3rd Person POV**

Lucy looked around the train station as she took cautious steps off the platform. It had been a week since she ran from Crocus after her night with Laxus. She was still unsure about returning, but Lucy missed her home. Taking a deep, shuddering breath Lucy willed her feet to move. Brushing her fingers over her keys, Virgo telepathically informed Lucy that her things were back in her apartment. Her spirit added that they would all be there if she needed them. Lucy had been reluctant at first to tell them what happened but eventually caved telling Virgo and Leo what had caused her panicked flight. She thanked her spirit, and steeled her nerves as the distance to the guild hall lessened. Lucy turned her head as the sound of a bell chimed beside her, a puff of gold smoke announcing the arrival of one of her spirits.

"It will be fine, Princess."

At the sound of Loke's deep voice Lucy smiled and watches her pervy lion protector bow at the waist before taking her hand to kiss the back.

"I am happy to accompany you to ease the worry in your heart." He spoke standing back to his full height.

Lucy shook her head, smiling brightly at Loke. "I need to face this on my own but you're welcome to spend time with our friends if you desire."

Flashing Lucy a flirty grin Loke nodded, running a few steps ahead of her before calling back "I'll see you inside, Princess."

Lucy watched in silence as he slid inside, pausing a few feet back from the double doors. Her calm bravado slipping as fear settled into her heart. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Laxus or Freed for that matter. Taking a deep breath she raised a shaking hand, Lucy pushes against the guild doors, her eyes pressed tightly closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay my rabid readers thank you all for your patience and wonderful reviews. I'm sorry it's taking some time to get the new chapters out right now as this is a busy time of the year for me and my Beat JIO. That having been said. This is an UNEDITED edition of the long awaited chapter 6. Soon as things settle JIO and I will work our magic and a revised will be posted so check back in a few weeks to see the updated version.**

 **I also want to give a shout out to** apriiil **for helping me sort through some issues with the chapter. You rock girl!**

 **and now with out further adu ...**

* * *

 _ **Last Time :**_ _Lucy watched in silence as he slid inside, pausing a few feet back from the double doors. Her calm bravado slipping as fear settled into her heart. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Laxus or Freed for that matter. Taking a deep breath she raised a shaking hand, Lucy pushes against the guild doors, her eyes pressed tightly closed._

* * *

 **6-**

 **Laxus POV**

I had spent the whole day running around Crocus looking for Lucy after my team had sent her running from my room. It wasn't till I was bone tired that I had caved to the pleading and hopeful reassurance of my team that perhaps she had already gone home.

The train ride back had been a living hell, I had been pushing my inner dragon down to keep him silent while I had searched for our mate, but once I set foot on that death trap the bastard started to thrash again and I no longer had the mental strength to fight him. However dealing with a surly pained internal dragon was the least of my problems; as I found out as soon as I stepped off of the train in Magnolia. Waiting for us when we stepped off the train was Team Natsu sans Lucy along with that pesky pervert Lion spirit of hers. It wasn't the sight of them that had set me off though, it was the message her spirit had come to deliver.

"What's going on here? Where's blondie?"

"Yes, is Miss Lucy alright? I do hope she is uninjured."

Freed's stoic voice added and I had to bite back a low growl. I still had not forgiven my team yet for what happened this morning. The sight of the playboy spirit with no trace of her or her scent had me on edge. Something about his presence didn't sit well with me and I hated how right my instincts were. Apparently she didn't come back home.

I watched Loke turn and glare at me and then my team with cold eyes before he bowed slightly to Team Natsu, disappearing in a shower of golden dust. Turning to face Lucy's team I bit back on the furious possession that was rampaging through me. I needed to find out what was going on and I needed to find her; the dragon thrashing about in my brain was not helping.

"Loke said that Lucy decided to swing by her parent's graves, she was feeling guilty for having not visited in a while and was concerned that they would be in a state of disrepair. She asked him to let us know she would be gone for a few days while she cleaned them up and spent some time with her parents. I think that we could all use a break."

Erza spoke in a calm voice before she turned and began to stride off towards the guild hall followed by the others. She had spoken as if Lucy's absence was nothing out of the ordinary and perhaps it wasn't considering she wanted to visit her parents graves. Her words did nothing to ease me or the roll of tension and unease I felt come to rest under my skin without my mate nearby.

I could feel hands come to rest on my shoulder in an attempt to ease the emotions rolling through me and I had to fight not to zap them. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, reminding myself that it was only a few days. She would be back in a few days and I could tell her everything then. The manta didn't help, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was avoiding me and after this morning she had plenty of reasons.

I could feel rage clench my gut as memories from this morning flickered past my mind's eye before freezing on the look of absolute terror on Lucy's face. The muscles in my jaw twitched as I ground my teeth, knowing that Blondie was gone for the time being had me snarling. Shaking my head I tried to clear the image of Lucy's pained face from my mind, I needed to clear my head, the next few days were going to be hell.

 **~0.o.0~**

One week. A whole fucking week since I had last seen Lucy. My inner dragon was even more on edge than I was, not that the mental condition of either of us was doing much for my mood. A flash of ginger hair in my peripherals had a low threatening growl escaping my bared teeth as Loke slipped through the guild doors, but it was the faint scent of strawberries, honey and bourbon that drifted on the air after him that stilled me.

' _She's home?'_ My inner dragon purred and settled with the thought of Lucy finally being by my side where she belonged. I felt my eyes widen slightly and found I could not tear them from the large double doors. I needed to see for myself that she was home and safe. Being able to smell her after a week without any word from her; not knowing if she was alright or why she was hiding from everyone was like a cooling balm to a burn. I could feel my anger melting with just that faint fleeting whiff of her.

The relief her scent brought waned the longer the doors remained closed and I could feel the restlessness rising in me again. Ten minutes after the damn playboy spirit had sauntered in used all my patience and my thread bare control snapped. An angered and pained roar ripped from my lips and echoed in the hall as I shoved back from the table. I couldn't take this any longer, I needed her with in my reach and not knowing why she wasn't was driving me mad. I turned on my heel and strode to my office slamming the door closed behind me so I could fall apart in private.

 **Lucy POV**

I pushed the doors open and the cacophonous sound that was my guild and family filled my ears. After a week away it felt good to be back and all the trepidation I had been feeling about coming back seemed to melt away. The fear of running into a member of the Raijinshū was still there on the fringes of my mind and I couldn't help my eyes from sweeping across the guild for them. When after my second pass of the guild I still hadn't seen Laxus or anyone from his team I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding and a smile pulled at the corners of my lips.

"I'm back!"

I could feel all eyes on me as my voice carried through the guild. Everything seemed to happen all at once. There was a short pause before a loud cheer crested and I couldn't help but smile brightly at the warm welcome I was gifted. I had missed this, my loud boisterous family. My slow procession to the bar where my team sat with Mira and Loke was interrupted by hugs and greetings of welcome from a few people. A sense of peace replaced the ravenous panic that had been present since that disastrous morning a week ago.

"LUCE! Your back!"

"Yeah, sorry if I made you all worry. I just needed some time, so much has happened."

I felt so light and free in that moment, surrounded by my friends and family, laughing and smiling. It seemed almost like the comedy of errors that was the after party for the GMG and that night with Laxus was some far distant memory. My smiles came easily each one easing a bit more of my worry. It seemed nothing could disperse my levity, not even when Natsu and Gray both tried to talk over each other to fill me in on my missed week only to have them end up in a brawl. From the corner of my eye I saw Loke smile warmly, the tension he had been carrying this past week when he would keep me company seemed to have vanished.

"Mira, could I bother you for a bottle of scotch? I'd like to take it up to Laxus-sama. He appears to have barricaded himself in his office again."

I felt like I had been dunked in ice water as Freed's voice came from a few feet away. All sound was drowned out by the thrum of blood in my ears as my heart pounded. _'RUN!'_ The word was being screamed over and over again in my head. I turned my wide eyes to Loke looking for help; my muscles had frozen in cold terror. _'Is this it...is there where I find my end...?'_

It seemed for the moment that Freed had not noticed me and I was cursing myself for having gotten so comfortable with my friends that his entrance to the guild had gone unnoticed by me. This exact event was what I had been trying to avoid by staying away and I was suddenly questioning my sanity for having returned at all.

Try as I might I couldn't stop the startled cry that escaped my throat. The sound seemed to make Freed aware of my presence as he turned to stare at me. His surprise at my appearance was quickly masked and the lack of emotion on his face had dread settling in the pit of my stomach. I swallowed dryly, eyes locked on the rune mage.

"Lu-"

"I...I have to go..."

I somehow managed to choke the words out cutting Freed off. The stool I had been seated on clattering to the floor in a loud crash and my eyes sought Loke's silently begging him for help. I was on my feet running in the same moment. I didn't want to pause to see how anyone would react to my hasty flight. I couldn't do this, I wasn't strong enough.

The fissures in my heart I had spent the last week mending threatened to rend apart and I allowed a single strangled sob past my lips as I reached the doors. My pace never faltering, even as I heard several voices calling my name. Blindly I ran until my legs burned from the effort and I had to stop, unable to carry on as reality and fatigue crashed into me sending me to my knees. It was in moments like this that I truly wished that I could be swallowed up by the shadows that the darkened sky cast on the pavement before me.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **Laxus POV**

I exited my office just in time to see Lucy as she shot out of the guild doors leaving the group at the bar staring after her stunned and wide eyed. The sight of her running again had pain and panic blooming in my chest. I stood rooted to the spot as I watched her leave, she had been here, so close and yet I hadn't known it. A low growl crawled up my throat as her fear and tear laced scent hit me. My inner dragon roared in pain as her tainted scent again filled my senses. I was failing my mate all over again, I wasn't protecting her. All thought shut down except for those centered around Lucy.

I'm not sure how long I stood there just staring at the closed doors for the second time that day before time seemed to start to move again as several voices shouted her name. My eyes sought out my team, demanding answers, she was barely home and already she was running again. I looked from Bix and Ever at our table, to Freed at the bar, each of them with a look of confusion on their face. It seems they were just as mystified by the blondes exit as anyone else.

My eyes caught sight of Loke, his eyes a mix of sadness and anger directed at me and my team. Try as I might I couldn't help the snarly growl that came from the pit of my being. Turing on my heel I stormed back into my office.

The urge to throw something was hard to fight as my frustration peaked, my fingers clenched around the nearest object they touched and I sent it sailing across the room to collide with the far wall. The solid thunk of impact was followed by a soft tinkling as fragmented shards of the glass weight rained down on the wooden floor. Sinking into my chair I found that as good as it felt to lash out it did nothing to ease the turmoil and anger rolling through me.

I was tempted to reach for something else to throw when my door swung open to show my team, each with a look of apprehension as they stepped into my office. My hands gripped the arm rests of my chair tightly, the leather groaning under the pressure I was applying as I shoved myself to my feet.

I watched as they each took a step back, my irritation at them must have been clear in my expression and the feral growl that I couldn't stop from erupting from my chest. Taking a step back I ran my hand through my hair, tugging on the spikes as I groaned in frustration. Lucy's second hasty retreat from me at the sight of my team brought all my anger and frustration from the past week to the surface.

"I need a drink"

It seemed that they agreed with my idea as Freed pulled a bottle of Saneco Scotch out, holding it up almost as if it was a peace offering. I watched Bix pulled that damn visor from his head, dropping it on the floor as he perched on the edge of my desk. Sinking back into my chair I no longer had the energy to deal with them. Freed set a glass of the scotch in front of me and turned to pour one for the others. The peaceful silence was shattered when Bixlow decided that he was tired of holding his tongue.

"So what did you say to Cosplayer to get that reaction out of her Freed?

"I..she..no...I..."

Bixlow cackled at Freed's loss for words and my aggravation began to mount again. I knew that Freed wasn't a threat to Blondie but that didn't stop the threatening snarl from sounding on my lips.

"Well something obviously set the poor girl off. I mean she had seemed so happy and then she was running as if her life depended on it."

Ever's not so helpful observation did little to quell the raging dragon in my head. Bringing my hand up I pinched the bridge of my nose. I took a deep pull of the scotch and relished the burn in my throat. Blind drunk oblivion was my goal at the moment. I did my best to tune out the bickering banter of my team but their voices and subject seemed to keep my attention focused.

"I still say its cause Cosplayer is terrified that Freed's going to lay into her. After all her reaction tonight wasn't all that different from at the hotel and this time it was only you she saw man."

"Laxus-sama knows that I would never harm Miss Lucy. She is Laxus' perfect mate."

"Yeah… We know you aren't going to hurt Cheerleader but she doesn't. Last woman she saw interact with Laxus you all but dissected in the middle of the guild hall. I can almost guarantee she has some serious mental scars over that."

"I was simply trying to maintain Laxus' honor and not have that trollop latched onto him simply because she wanted to lay claim to him. As soon as Laxus made his feelings for Miss Lucy known, it became obvious that any other woman would need to be...deterred from seeking a further relationship with him."

"Yeah…that doesn't make it sound any less creepy or homicidal man."

I was tucking into my third glass of scotch as Freed and Bixlow's bickering finally reached a point where I couldn't tolerate it any longer. All they talk about Lucy running away was souring my mood more than it was when we began. All I wanted now was silence so I could get blind drunk and hopefully be rewarded with a dreamless night.

"OI! Shut it both of you. Gah, I've had enough you three get the fuck out of my office. Go home or something guys. I'm going to finish the scotch off."

I didn't miss the looks the three shared before they each rose and made their retreat from my sanctuary. When I was finally alone with my thoughts I reached for the bottle of scotch and poured the amber liquid over the melting cubes in my glass. Settling back in my chair I closed my eyes. And brought the glass to my lips. Tipping the glass back I felt the fiery burn as it slid down my throat warming me from inside.

I'm not sure how long I sat there in my office basically pouring scotch down my throat but eventually sleep did come to claim me. Slumping forward onto my desk, my eyelids heavy with exhaustion I heaved a sigh. Strawberries and a rich honey-bourbon fragrance enveloped me almost like a blanket. I slipped into sleep with a smile on my face.

 **~0.o.0~**

A playful smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and I watched in a stunned silence as Lucy crawled and come to stop in between my legs, her eyes locked on mine. I felt her fingers trail up my inner thighs to barely graze my aching member on her way to the hem of my jeans. Her nimble fingers quickly unfastening my belt before she turned her attention to the button and fly. With a gentle tug the material came free, sliding down my legs throwing them out of reach.

A smirk graced my lips as I watched her strip me bare. I leaned back folding my arms behind my head, watching her through half lidded eyes. The moment she reseated herself between my thighs her hands began a slow torturous exploration of me. Her cool fingers felt like silk as they roamed over my skin setting my insides on fire. I could feel my arousal jump with anticipation as her warm breath ghosted over my heated flesh.

She was so sinfully exotic that it took all I had not to thrust up into her mouth when I felt Lucy wrap her lips around the swollen head of my cock. It was hard to concentrate with her tongue gliding over my flesh. Her hot breath blowing over the wet trail her tongue left along my shaft, her slider fingers encircling me as she set a lazy pace.

A low possessive growl reverberated in my chest as I watched Lucy's little pink tongue dart out to wet her lips before she flicked it across the flared head of my arousal to collect the bead of pre cum that had bubbled up. I pulled her up crashing my lips against hers groaning as her sweet sinful taste was mixed with an electric tang. Shifting our bodies, I pinned Lucy under me and grinned down at the lust and hunger swimming in her ocher eyes.

Snapping my hips forward I buried myself to the hilt in her throbbing cavern, my mouth latching onto her pulse point as I felt my fangs elongate. I could hear and feel the uneven cadence of her erratic heart beat every time my teeth grazed her skin. I ground my pelvis against hers, pressing roughly into her. I moved agonizingly slow, drawing out the pleasure, letting her feel the extent of my arousal for her. Rocking my flank against her, my swollen length pressing deep into her burning core with every upward motion.

I thrust into Lucy's weeping entrance one final time and I watched as she was thrown over the libidinal edge. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes rolling back in their sockets. I felt her inner muscles clenched around my shaft rhythmically, pulling me over the edge of euphoric bliss. I felt a shuddered run down my spine as my release pulsed through me, filling her core.

Wrapping my arms around Lucy's waist I pulled her flush against my chest as I rolled us to our sides. My wilting staff still nestled in her moist heat as sleep claimed us.

 **~0.o.0~**

It was nearing dusk on what had been a nearly perfect day, but as it was Laxus had not seen a single minute of it. He had spent the day on his four-poster bed staring at the ultramarine silk canopy, lost in thoughts of his mate.

***/***/***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay my lovelies so I know you are all patiently waiting for more and while I still have not completed reviewing and editing chapter 6 I figured I would go ahead and post this for you. As before chapters 6 and now 7 will be updated at some point so expect to see a secondary update email for those chapters if you have me or this story followed. Without further ado onto to the story**

* * *

 _Last Time : It was nearing dusk on what had been a nearly perfect day, but as it was Laxus had not seen a single minute of it. He had spent the day on his four-poster bed staring at the ultramarine silk canopy, lost in thoughts of his mate._

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP 3 DAYS-**

 **Laxus POV**

I watched as Lucy slipped from the back entrance of the guild just as my team was striding in through the front. It hadn't taken me too long to figure out her pattern, whenever my team was near she was scarce, it had become a daily thing the last week. Her exits from the guild were always subtle and mostly went unnoticed, unless she happened not to see the Raijinshū enter and then her exits were a bit more panicked. She was hiding from my team and by extension me and it set me on edge.

I was fairly sure what, or should I say who, the reason was but I needed to be able to talk to her to be sure and the fact that she was avoiding the guild when they were present meant that my ability to get her alone to try to fix things was scarce. I made a split second decision to follow my little mate; if she wouldn't come to me then I would go to her. With the thought of having her in my arms again and not just in a dream firmly in place I slid out the back of the guild following her.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **3** **rd** **PERSON POV**

A shadow fell over Lucy moments before she felt her back slam into the bricks behind her forcing the air from her lungs. She felt fingers close around her upper arms pinning her in place. Her honey eyes fluttered open to stare into stormy blue. She could feel his warm breath puff across her lips, causing heat to infuse her face and her core throb with his close proximity.

"Lucy..."

His voice was thick with lust, the sound pulling the memories of their night together and his heated dream to the forefront of Laxus' mind. Lucy's eyes slide closed as she threaded her fingers into the flaxen hair at the nape of his neck pulling his mouth down onto hers. The feeling of him so close to her left her with a sense of contentment; she loved the feel of him and wished that this one moment would never end. She felt his lips pull away from hers slowly only to be pressed against the column of her neck.

"...Laxus..."

Her eyes snapped open as she felt his fingers brush against her clothed breasts, her hyper sensitive nipples hardening under his touch and pulling a mewl of pleasure from her throat. Lucy felt the hand that rested on her hip skim down to her thigh and with a quick tug she was pulled up, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips.

Her mouth fell open in a gasp as Laxus' erection brushed against her cloth covered entrance, causing heat to bloom low in her belly. The brief brush of him against her sex had lightning dancing along her spine. Too inundated in sensation to care about where things were headed. Lucy closed her eyes and surrendered to the passion of this man.

"Ngh...L-Laxus. Ahh..mmm-more..."

With her whimpered pleading Laxus smirked watching as Lucy's eyes fluttered shut. He continued to tease pleasured cries from her, thrilling at the way her body still responded to his. Her body silently assuring him that she still desired his touch, that she still wanted him. His hands trailed to Lucy's hips as he pressed his body tightly against hers, pinning her fully to the wall. Dipping his head down so he could trail his lips along her neck his thumbs caressed the flesh of her sides.

Lucy felt the brush of his elongated fangs against her pulse point. The sensation of his teeth sinking into the thin flesh of her neck had her biting down on her lip to hold back her scream of pleasure as she was thrown over the edge, her core pulsing. Laxus pulled away licking at the small punctures on her neck, a feral grin on his lips and an utterly lustful and satisfied look in his eyes from having her orgasm from his touch alone. Lucy would have smacked him if it weren't for the haze of love and lust for him that her brain was cloaked in.

Their moment of bliss was short lived as the sound of his team calling out for him pierced their bubble. The reality of where they were and what they were doing crashed in around them. Terror had Lucy's eyes widening and her scrambling to push away from the wall and Laxus. His grip on her hips tightened as she slid down his body, he finally had her back in his arms and he didn't want to let her go again.

"Lucy...stay...please."

His voice was low and she could hear the desperation in it, but her fear of his best friend had her shaking her head sadly. She pulled out of his grip as the first tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Lucy mustered a smile in a weak attempt to piece together the tattered remnants of her dignity.

"I'm sorry..."

Lucy managed to whisper, her eyes never meeting his as she ran from him again. Laxus' fist collided with the alley wall as he stood there and watched her voluptuous form disappear in haste. His instincts screamed at him to stop her, take hold of her and keep her at his side but the pain and fear that shone in her eyes had stilled his hands till it was too late. Cursing under his breath at his team for yet again sending his mate running from his arms he spun on his heel and stormed off intent on taking his frustrations out on someone.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **-TIME SKIP 2 DAYS-**

 **Lucy POV**

I had been hiding out in my apartment for the last 2 days. I was ashamed that I had been so blinded by my attraction to Laxus that I had forgotten everything but him when he had cornered me in the alley way. I was afraid of retribution from the Raijinshū; they had to be aware of what had transpired between their leader and myself by now. Freed's reaction was the one I feared the most.

It had taken hours for Loke and Virgo to finally convince me that hiding out in my apartment was not how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. So with a heave sigh I repeated the words my faithful lion spirit had said to me as a mantra as I walked out the door. ' _There is only so long you can hide from the truth before you forget to live.'_

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I dodged what was left of a chair that had become a flying projectile in my team's latest guild wide brawl. I was just about to scold Gray and Natsu for their careless fighting when the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the bar drew my attention. The muscles in my back stiffened and my blood chilled when from the corner of my eye I saw Laxus stride over to the bar.

Try as I might I couldn't keep my eyes from trailing along his muscled body. The sound of his voice as he spoke to Mira ignited a fire in my core and my lips pulling into a smile of their own accord.

All the color ran out of my day dreams, drenching me in a gripping fear as another voice filled my ears. My emotions were at war with in me suddenly, terror, want, arousal and fear. It quickly became unbearable and it was like I couldn't breathe. My eyes widened in shock and the need to run flooded through me with a vengeance. A quick glance around the guild was enough to know that no one was watching me and that for the moment Freed was otherwise occupied. Gulping down a shuddering breath I forced myself to keep an even pace as I fled from the guild, only breaking into a run when I heard the double doors swung shut behind me.

I sought refuge in my apartment, huddled in a simpering mass on my bed. It was in this condition that Natsu found me some time later. I still didn't want to tell anyone what had happened, I didn't want to cause problems or discord with in my family. The need to get out of Magnolia bloomed within me again, I needed an escape like last time.

"Natsu, you think you can I could take a nice long mission?"

The words were out of my mouth before I had consciously considered them but it really was the perfect idea. I turned my wide pleading eyes onto my best friend, a big monster hunting quest would be ideal, I would be able to get some distance again.

"Any mission you want Natsu. The longer the better. Can we leave tomorrow?"

If he was suspicious of me he never let on, only giving me his signature grin before shouting that he was fired up and taking off. I promised to meet him at the station in the morning.

 **~0.o.0~**

The train ride was so familiar that the sight of Natsu's green complexion and puffed out cheeks pulled a smile onto my lips as my frayed nerves calmed slightly. As the train clattered along the rail I thought back over the last few weeks. Lost in thought my eyelids became heavier by the moment. Before long I was fast asleep.

 **-TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS –**

 **3rd Person POV**

Lucy sat on the floor of the bathroom with a pregnancy test clutched in her hand. As she emptied her breakfast into the toilet, Lucy cursed herself and Laxus alike. She raised her trembling hand to look at the test result for the seventh time. Eyes still showing Lucy the same exact result as every other time she had stared at the positive symbol.

With a heavy sigh Lucy pushed herself off the floor and washed her mouth out in the sink. Tossing the test in the trash, she shuffled into the hotel bedroom in a daze, her brain still trying to fathom the idea of being pregnant. Her hands unconsciously cradling her non-existent baby bump as Lucy looked for something to wear for the day and train ride home.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I know I'm evil and I'm sorry...okay so not really. Thank you to all who have favorited or followed this story I'm proud to say this story has over 200 followers and over 100 favorites. That blows my mind away! I promise that I am working to bring you new chapters and as things get into the holiday seasons please bear in mind that I may be a little slower to update than you are all used to. Now to say a special thanks to all of you who have commented and left reviews. You ROCK hardcore. You guys are why I keep this going. I'd like to hear all your thoughts, ideas and speculations because honestly you may just alter this little bit of LaLu reality. lol. So a shout out to each of you!**

LittlePrincessNana Svetocha ytygr apriiil GemNika Isabell3 Ashatan87 LinDragonDreyer brunette1501 JustLoverly XxShyxX Nina Heart 3 Luna Cheney

 **I know most if not all of you are hating Laxus right now and I understand your frustrations with him. I hope his actions in this chapter make up for all the times you wanted to beat him for not chasing Lucy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next unedited chapter in the series. I will be going back and updating all the previously unedited chapters sometime after the first of the year. With the holidays coming up schedules are becoming even more hectic. I will do my best to continue uploading chapters but they will not be as frequent from here until after the new year. Sorry guys. :/**

 **Otherwise here we go time for some insanity that can only be this story. lol hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _LAST TIME : Lucy sat on the floor of the bathroom with a pregnancy test clutched in her hand. As she emptied her breakfast into the toilet, Lucy cursed herself and Laxus alike. She raised her trembling hand to look at the test result for the seventh time. Eyes still showing Lucy the same exact result as every other time she had stared at the positive symbol._

 _With a heavy sigh Lucy pushed herself off the floor and washed her mouth out in the sink. Tossing the test in the trash, she shuffled into the hotel bedroom in a daze, her brain still trying to fathom the idea of being pregnant. Her hands unconsciously cradling her non-existent baby bump as Lucy looked for something to wear for the day and train ride home._

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

"Fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck . . . FUCK!" What am I going to do? Should I tell him? No! No, this isn't something I can tell him; it was just one night . . . okay so it was one night, and one insane morning and then a few awkward moments; but it's not like we were dating. We weren't even all that close. I mean I've spent the last 2 months avoiding him and his team, especially the overly attentive leader of the Raijinshū. Freed would never allow it. _'Shit, Freed … what would happen if he found out?'_ A shiver runs down my spine thinking about what the Rune mage would do if he were to find out. ' _What should I do?_ ' My mind is reeling as another wave of nausea rolled bile up into my throat. I turned and launched myself into the bathroom to empty my stomach for the second time this morning.

"Luce?"

The sound of my best friend calling out from the bedroom had me groaning softly. I pulled myself away from the toilet bowl and called out, "In here, Natsu."

Getting up I stumbled to the sink, rinsing out my mouth again as Natsu came into view.

"You don't look so good, Luce. Everything alright?" Natsu asked a grimace altering his features.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, not really, Natsu." I pushed past him into the bedroom determined to get dressed without tossing my cookies again.

"What's wrong, Luce? You can tell me anything ya know."

I looked at Natsu as I worried my bottom lip. Should I tell him? It might be a good idea . . . he could help me figure out how to handle the mess I have gotten myself into with Laxus. With a heavy sigh I nod to myself, and decide that Natsu will be able to help me figure out what exactly what I need do to prevent Laxus from feeling pressured into a relationship he was not expecting and to keep Freed from coming after me.

Natsu is used to me pouring my soul out to him, telling him everything, especially after he mated with Lisanna. I hope I'll be able to find an answer in the retelling of mine and Laxus night together. Natsu has to help me avoid Freed, although he is not going to happy with my answer about our night being a one-time fling.

 **3rd Party POV**

"Natsu, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. You can't say anything about this...to anyone."

"You can trust me Luce. I won't say anything." Natsu grinned from his spot on the bed. "I told you everything about Lis and me, now it's my turn to be there for you."

"True..."

"I promise I won't say anything, you can tell me anything Luce. Trust me."

"Okay..."

Lucy hesitated, fear claiming her voice. She was terrified of what would happen if this secret were to get out.

"Okay..?" Natsu prompted when Lucy fell silent.

"Well...abouttwomonthsagoIsleptwithLaxusandnowI'mpregnant."

Natsu blinked in confusion shaking his head. Lucy had spoken too fast for even his draconian hearing to decipher her words. He tried to sort out what she had said in his head but after a few minutes he still had no idea.

"Okay, one more time a little slower this time Luce. "

"About two months ago, the night we all celebrated winning the GMG to be exact, I slept with Laxus and now I'm pregnant."

Lucy's hands wrapped tightly around her abdomen as if trying to keep herself from falling apart at the seams. Her eyes fixated on a distant point and her feet carried her in a repetitive pattern around the room. Natsu watched her pace, he watched with worry as she began to slowly fall apart again.

"I can't...What am I going to do? No...No I can't tell him that would not be good."

Lucy muttered to herself as she paced about the hotel room her thumb caught between her lips. "So then what do I do..?" The words made no real sense to Natsu and there didn't seem to be anything else she could manage to say. He watched disheartened as she continued the destructive pattern. Pacing and muttering, muttering and pacing.

When Lucy's steps faltered, her face became devoid of all emotion and tremors began to wrack her body Natsu gripped Lucy's shoulders in order to direct her to sit on the edge of the bed. As she sat limply down with his urging he noticed the edges of an odd mark half hidden by her hair.

"Luce...?"

Natsu brushed the back of his hand across her neck, sweeping her hair away to reveal what for all appearances was a tattoo, but one look told Natsu everything that he needed to know. There nestled in the crook of her neck was a curled up four inch dragon with glittering golden scales. His hand fell away, he took a step back sinking to his knees in front of Lucy and he stared wide eyed at the newly exposed mate mark. His brain screaming at him to get her back to the Lightning slayer and the sooner the better. As much as he wanted to help his friend this was something only Laxus could help her with.

"Oh Luce. What am I going to do with you? We need to get you back to Magnolia...you and Laxus need to talk."

"What!? Don't be ridiculous Natsu!"

Lucy shrieked as Natsu's words cut through the fog surrounding her mind. She could not tell Laxus there was no way she could do that. How could Natsu even think to suggest she tell him, if Laxus found out then the rest of his team would and that would mean Freed would know. An icy hand suddenly clenched around Lucy's heart robbing her of breath. A whole new form of terror tearing through her veins to settle in the pit of her being. She turned her wide panic filled eyes to Natsu and spoke in an eerily cold and calm voice.

"I am not stupid Natsu. I won't ruin...I won't invoke that kind of trouble...I can't tell him. Just...Just leave it at that...please."

Natsu fell silent as he took in state his best friend had devolved into. He slid up to sit beside her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Natsu chose to comfort her quietly with his presence over words. His mind tripped over what to do, he had Lucy and her child to think of and apparently Laxus too. Suddenly Natsu really wished that Lisanna or Mira were here, he had no idea how to get Lucy to talk to the older slayer. Without her mate by her side this was going to be very, very hard on his friend.

Lucy and Natsu sat in silent thought for an immeasurable amount of time before Natsu finally broke the still silence.

"Come on Luce. We need to get back home."

Lost in contemplation, Lucy's gaze cast downward. The sight of his extended hand pulled her back to reality. Reaching out she placed her hand into his. Raising her hazel eyes to meet his, Lucy took in his forced smile.

"Is what happened after the GMG, what you and Laxus did...Is that why you've been avoiding the guild Lucy? Are you ….. Are you hiding from Laxus?"

The silence seemed almost tangible as the question hung in the air and Natsu took that silence as a positive answer. He watched as her head bowed; her gaze focused on the floor and her brow furrow. Natsu mentally cursed the lighting slayer a thousand times over for not explaining the mating process to Lucy before he marked her. He hated seeing her in this kind of pain especially when he knew the answer was simple, she was just too stubborn. Heaving a sigh, Natsu reached out and cupped Lucy's cheek, gently pulling at her attention.

 **Lucy POV**

Natsu's warm hand glided across my cheek, his face inching toward mine. He gently ran his finger across my furrowed brow. "I don't know what you've got on your mind, but a scrunched up face like that does you no justice Luce." I raised my head a sliver to find him grinning back at me.

"You two never got a chance to talk Luce...I really, really think that you need to...you owe yourself that much..."

I simply shook my head, dismissing his words. I didn't want to get into why exactly I didn't want to even attempt to approach the older blonde.

"No Natsu. There is nothing that either of us could say. I knew what I was getting into; Laxus isn't the kind of guy who does the whole long term thing. I won't bother him with this or my …." I paused considering how to phrase the next part, there was a lot I didn't want to burden anyone with. My fears of freed and his retribution; my taboo love for the lightning mage and now my worries over carrying his child. "...concerns. It's best just to leave things as they are."

I found myself proud that I managed to get the words out without breaking down or tripping over my own tongue. I pasted a smile on my face but I knew it wouldn't reach my eyes and that Natsu would know it was false. Natsu grumbled under his breath but I relaxed when he seemed to let the issue go, I knew this wasn't the end of it but at least for now I could forget.

"Alright, Luce. Let's pack and get out of her. I want to get home to Lis."

Giving a nod of my head I made my way to throw what few belongings were lying about into my bag. We had been gone for 2 weeks and I was grateful to my friend for giving me this time but I knew he needed his mate. The reminder that there wasn't anyone waiting for me back in Magnolia caused a ripple of pain in my heart, a stray tear streaking from the corner of my eye. I brushed the offending moisture away, grabbed up my bag and turned to Natsu.

"Yea. Let's get out of here. If we hurry we can be home in a few hours."

 **~0.o.0~**

 **-TIME SKIP 3 DAYS –**

 **Mira POV**

A sad smile tugged on my lips as I watched Lucy slide into a stool at the bar and promptly lay her head on the counter top on her arms. She and Natsu had been home for a few days and I was beginning to wonder if something had happened on their mission. Lucy was pale and I could see in her face where she had lost some weight but that wasn't what concerned me the most. What concerned me was the fact that she wasn't keeping anything down. Setting the mug I had been cleaning aside I brushed my fingers through her honey gold locks subtle feeling for an increase in temperature. I just couldn't understand what was wrong with her, she didn't feel warm to the touch and both she and Natsu insisted that there wasn't anything wrong but it was stuck there in the back of my mind. Something was wrong with her.

A wave of determination to help my friend despite her protests had my eyes scanning the guild till they fell on just the person, or in this case, exceed I needed. If Natsu and Lucy were hiding something he would know.

"Happy, come over here for a minute."

As Happy landed on the bar top beside Lucy his eyes alight with curiosity I couldn't help but grin. Reaching under the bar top I retrieved a fish to use as a bribe and payment for his information.

"Happy… do you know what's wrong with Lucy?"

"I'm not supposed to say Mira."

I could see Happy waver as he watched the fish come into view. It was a dirty trick and I knew that but somehow I couldn't feel bad for using the underhanded tactic. He had information I needed to see that my friend was tended to so with an internal shrug I held the fish out before him.

"Are you sure you can't tell me Happy? I just want to make sure Lucy is taken care of. She looks so ill and I can't help but worry."

From the corner of my eye I notice Natsu and Gray fall into their usual habits as a shirt went flying through the air followed by a series of shouts and a flaming fist. Shaking my head at their antics I turn my focus back on my confident hopeful that he will cave.

"Well….I suppose I could tell you as long as you promise not to say anything Mira."

"Oh no worries Happy I promise I'll keep her secret I just want to help."

"Lushe is sick cause …."

A frustrated growl crawled up my throat as the growing brawl pushed closer to the bar increasing the noise interference. I didn't get to hear what was wrong with Lucy and now I'd have to get him to repeat it.

"I'm sorry Happy I didn't hear you. Can you tell me again?"

"Lushe is…"

Again. They did it again! As soon as I'm about to find out exactly what Natsu and Lucy are keeping from me the noise level increases exponentially. I cast my gaze over to the brawl and wonder if Natsu is doing it intentionally to keep me from hearing what happened on their mission. It must be something big if he's going to this trouble to keep it hidden. I can feel my power rising inside me and allow it to eek out ready to shout and call a halt to the fight only to be stopped by Laxus firing a bolt of lightning into the mass of mages effectively halting them. I can't help but smile slightly as I turn back to Happy, finally I'll be able to find out what happened.

"Once more Happy. Things have quieted down now so I should be able to hear just fine and then you can have the fish."

What I was not prepared for as I leaned closer to the little blue exceed was for him to shout at the top of his little lungs so the whole guild would be able to hear just to ensure that he didn't have to repeat himself again.

"I said Lushe is pregnant Mira!"

 **3rd PARTY POV**

They had only been back from their mission for 3 days when Lucy's life fell apart before her own eyes for the second time in just a few short months. Lucy wasn't a fan of physical activity but when her fight or flight instinct kicked in she ran like the devil was on her heels and despite her unimpressive appearance she was damn fast. So when Natsu's stupid flying cat Happy decided to announce to the Mira loud enough for the whole guild to hear why she had been feeling ill since her last mission.

It went without saying that she quickly became scarce. As she fled from the guild at top speed she mentally berated herself for trusting the fire slayer with her secret, she should have known that he would tell the blue fur ball. At the time she really had just needed someone to confide in and he was her best friend. Her heart shattered as she ran, it was her worst fear realized.

Lucy's steps faltered as her legs began to burn from the intense pace she had set. She skirted around the side of the ticket counter at the train station. Clutching a hand to her chest, the other coming to rest atop her lower abdomen she bent over and gulped down several quick mouthfuls of air, checking over her shoulder to ensure that no one was following. Blinding fear clawed at her mind and she knew she didn't have long until before they found her. Well before HE found her. She knew that without a doubt now that her secret was out Freed would come looking for her to ensure her silence. Freed would do anything to protect his Laxus-sama's honor and she wanted to be far, far away by the time he came looking.

 **3rd PARTY POV**

Back at the guild everyone was frozen in shock at the words the little blue exceed had shouted at Mira. No one had moved or made a sound since the words had left his lips. Natsu seemed to be the first to wake up from the shock that his little friend had managed to screw things up so badly, he knew Lucy would be pissed; she hadn't wanted anyone to know, least of all Laxus.

Chancing a glance at the second floor confirmed his worst fear since Mira had called him over and Happy had opened his mouth. Laxus' eyes were wide, panic clear on his face as he looked from the door that Lucy had disappeared through to his team and back. A loud shrill scream was suddenly pulling everyone from their stupors to stare at the bar. Mira was overflowing with excitement, hearts in her eyes as she tried to figure out who exactly the stellar mage was in a relationship with before she collapsed with a dull thud onto the floor muttering about babies.

Several things all seemed to happen at once, a loud commotion from the Raijinshū table as the four members all raced for the stairs; Levy and Gajeel shared a look before taking off for the back door, Gajeel grabbing Natsu by the scarf on the way out and a loud collective out crying from the guild filled the air.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know, i love hearing your comments and reviews. I am still fleshing out the next few chapters so if you have any ideas on what you think might happen let me know, who knows i just might use your idea. :D**

 **Okay so Reviewers corner now. lol**

GemNika - was that enough of a wake up call for them? I know your gonna hate me for her running again and I'm sorry but it needed to be done.

Beckweet - glad you liked it.

SuperPsycoNutcase - here is that update SPN. The next wont be for a few weeks I'm afraid unless I am able to get it completed sooner. It will most likely be at least a week if not 2.

Isabell3 - well Freed hasn't cornered her...yet. i guess we will just have to wait and see what happens, especially since now the cat is out of the bag.

AnimeFan972 - wish granted? lol I hope this worked for you with Laxus finding out Lucys secret.

XxShyxX - What do you think of Lucy's outing party? Laxus finds out because of a flying fur ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it has been so long since I updated this story and I'm sorry for that. But things are about to get a little crazy from here out. Further A/N at the end. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Last Time : Chancing a glance at the second floor confirmed his worst fear since Mira had called him over and Happy had opened his mouth. Laxus' eyes were wide, panic clear on his face as he looked from the door that Lucy had disappeared through to his team and back.A loud shrill scream was suddenly pulling everyone from their stupors to stare at the bar. Mira was overflowing with excitement, hearts in her eyes as she tried to figure out who exactly the stellar mage was in a relationship with before she collapsed with a dull thud onto the floor muttering about babies._

 _Several things all seemed to happen at once, a loud commotion from the Raijinshū table as the four members all raced for the stairs; Levy and Gajeel shared a look before taking off for the back door. Gajeel grabbing Natsu by the scarf on the way out and a loud collective out crying from the guild filled the air._

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

I'd been gazing out the window at the passing scenery lost in my own thoughts. Levy, Gajeel and Natsu had decided to join Loke and I for a few stops so they could talk to me about what was going on. It took some coercing but I eventually told Levy and Gajeel what I had told Natsu about hooking up with Laxus the night of the GMG, Natsu filling in about how I was apparently Laxus' mate. The three of them seemed to take that to mean something more than I did and they proceeded to spend the next hour explaining dragon mates to me. I was still unconvinced but promised that I would consider what they said about going back and trying to work things out with Laxus. I had been watching the scenery fly past the window in silence for the last hour in silence. Loke was accompanying me on the train ride out of Magnolia after Levy, Gajeel and Natsu had disembarked. He sat to one side, a dissatisfied frown on his face. "Are you alright Princess?"

I turned to give Loke a smile that I knew didn't quite reach my eyes before I turned my gaze to stare out the window again at the cloudy sky. I wondered briefly if it would rain, a somehow fitting tribute to my departure. Then I sighed softly and lowered my gaze again and getting lost in my tumultuous thoughts.

 **~0.o.0~**

I walked slowly down the corridor towards the room I had rented for the time I would be spending here in Clover. The sun was already high in the sky and the hall was bright with filtered sunlight. As I walked, I found myself lost in memories of my time with Laxus. It was getting harder and harder to keep him from my thoughts.

"Princess?"

Loke's voice pulled me from my musings. He had walked me as far as my room and opened the door for me. As I walked through the door I felt a small sense of relief at being a decent distance from Magnolia and the Raijinshū. Loke watched as I entered the room, then he spoke, his voice soft.

"I shall see you tomorrow Princess. Please get lots of rest, okay?"

I turned back to find Loke giving me a strained smile. I knew he agreed with Natsu that I needed to talk to Laxus but I couldn't be bothered with any of it right now. I shut the door tightly as Loke took his leave, the hall light up in a brilliant golden glow. Making my way to the bed I laid down and ignoring the bright sunlight filling the room. As I closed my eyes I could feel exhaustion take over and I slipped into the hands of sleep.

 **~0.o.0~**

"What are you doing?" I turned toward the familiar voice. "Freed! Why are you here?!"

"I believe I asked you first." He approached me, dubious once again.

I crossed my arms protectively over the now noticeable bump in my abdomen and locked eyes with the rune mage. I knew it was a foolish move, I had escaped here to Clover to get away from him and his retribution for Laxus but I no longer had the energy to fight with him over everything and I was tired of running. Loke along with my other spirits had helped convince me that I should stay away from the guild until the baby was born to avoid all the drama and anxiety I couldn't handle at this time. Freed met me stare and it was obvious that he was not going to fold first so heaving a sigh and puffing out my cheeks in aggravation I let my hands drop to my sides.

"I was walking around the town; Loke asked that we come here to Clover for a short stop before we continue on, if you really must know."

I watched as he nodded in understanding, what I wasn't prepared for was the short flash of pain that passed through the man's eyes. But just as soon as it was there it was gone again. Giving a shake of my head I slowly grew impatient as I waited for him to explain what he was doing here while silently praying that he was alone and wondering if I would have to move locations again.

"Well?" my impatience and the hormones got the better of me as I demanded an answer from the stoic mage.

A soft pink blush dusted over his cheeks as he realized that he had failed to answer my initial question. Freed cleared his throat slightly before he spoke in such a way that I had to wonder if he was telling me the whole truth.

"I separated from the rest of the team wanting to check the local magic shop and stores for a book for Laxus-sama. I was just on my way back to the train station to re-join them when I saw you standing there."

A slight incline of my head was all the indication I gave that I had heard him at all. My mind already having gone into panic mode, if he was here with the team then Laxus could be close by and if that were the case it wouldn't take him long to come across my scent either in town or on Freed when they met back up. My lungs began to burn as my breaths turned to shallow pants, my arms wrapping around my abdomen again as I hunched over screwing my eyes shut. It took no more than a minute before I was able to reign in my erratic emotions and face him again.

"Is…he…I mean, is Laxus with you guys?" My eyes automatically darting around our surroundings quickly in search of the hulking blonde mage a mix of relief and disappointment washing through me when I was unable to see any sign of him.

"No. Laxus doesn't leave the guild that much these days. He rarely leaves his office when he is there, choosing most days to simply stay home instead. I don't suppose that you would consider coming back with us?"

Freed's face was hopeful as he said this and it ate at my heart knowing that I would have to cause more pain in addition to all that I already had. I cast my eyes downward and shook my head slowly.

"I'm sorry Freed. I can't…I'm-I'm not ready to be around anyone just yet. Soon though I think – maybe."

I bit my lower lip as I spoke and I wondered if it would be wrong to ask him to let everyone know that I was okay or not. Mentally shaking my head I sighed and decided that I'd ask and let him decided if he wanted to tell them or not.

"Could you do something for me though?" I waved my hand back and forth in front of me as I spoke, "It's entirely up to you if you don't want to I mean, but I was hoping that you would let everyone know that I am okay and I'll be home soon."

I looked at him hopefully as I spoke and held my breath as I waited for him to respond to my request. However Freed's brows crunched together and it looked like he was holding back from saying something before he turned around, his expression contemplative. I watched him walk away without another word. His reaction confused me. _'It looked like he wanted to say something more. I wonder what.'_

 **~0.o.0~**

 **-TIME SKIP 1 MONTH –**

I rubbed lightly at my eyes; I had been through every book I could find on dragon slayer magic and mating. When Natsu and the others finally explained why they had been on me for Mavis only know how long to talk things over with Laxus, I decided I needed to know more about this whole mate thing. I sighed heavily as the developing head ache throbbed painfully.

"Sighing doesn't suit someone as lovely as you, Princess." A voice called from above me. Surprised I twisted around to find Loke hovering over me, his arm reaching around me to close the book that I had been immersed in.

"Loke?" The edges of his mouth turned up as I called him by name.

"How about a break? We could go outside for a bit and take a stroll around town."

"A break?"

"Yes Princess, you've been cooped up in here for far too long. It would do you both good to get out for a little while."

Resting a hand on my swollen abdomen I smiled up at my faithful lion spirit and nodded my head. "Okay Loke."

Out in the town center I walked alongside Loke, the late evening sun bathing everything in a warm golden light. I took in as much of the outside air as I could. _'It feels great to be in the fresh air.'_ I could hear Loke laugh at my exaggerated breaths.

"You look a lot better now than when you were squinting at those books back inside. I definitely prefer you like this."

I can feel warmth bloom in my cheeks at Loke's compliment but I laugh and smile up at him. As we continued through the town Loke looked up at the sky with an expression of pure bliss on his face. "It's nice to have a change of pace, huh?"

I looked up to him and tried to match his carefree smile. _'Thanks for always looking out for me Loke.'_ Bringing a hand to rub light circles over my swollen belly as I feel a sharp pain spread out from just under my ribs. The powerful kick from inside forcing the air from my lungs for a moment and I can't help but smile as I am reminded of the unexpected gift I had been given.

It was so hard to believe that in just a few months I would be meeting the little one, warmth bloomed in my chest as the thought pulled a smile onto my lips. All of a sudden Loke placed his arm around my midsection to support me as the quiet evening air shattered when a cold voice called out.

"Well, well. What have we here? I never thought our target would be so easy to find. After all Master said that the lightning slayers mate was playing a dangerous game of hide and seek. I would have thought you would have made it harder to find you girlie."

I felt my eyes grow wide with panic, my arms instinctively wrapping around the bulge in my abdomen. Loke's hand brushed against my lower back as he pulled me marginally closer, his eyes trained on the man before us. Despite the fear I felt rolling through me for myself and my child I managed to lock eyes with our assailant, willing my voice to be strong when I spoke.

"And what does your master want with me?"

"Oh it's not so much you he wants as what it is you're carrying girlie."

He broke into a loud barking laugh as he spoke. It seemed that whatever he said was enough to push Loke into action because in the next moment the man was laid out on the ground with Loke standing back upright straightening his jacket. A sniggering sound pulled our attention, spinning around we saw at least a dozen men all closing ranks behind us.

"Damn, there's more." Loke sighed as he slipped into a battle stance.

"Loke?" My voice trembled with the fear I couldn't hide. _'What do we do? There's no way we can get out of this.'_ Loke raised his head as I called his name, his eyes widening as if realizing something. I watched as he blinked a few times and then glanced back at me.

"Lucy, when I give the signal I want you to run as fast as you can into the woods."

"What? But Lo-" I started to argue, tell him that I couldn't just leave him but the frown that pulled at his lips and furrowed his brow silenced me.

"Leave this to me okay princess?"

I bit my lip as I met his solemn gaze. ' _Loke's right, if I stay with him I'm just going to get in his way. I can't fight in my condition.'_ I nodded slowly and he gave me a bright smile; pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he turned his attention back to the group of men closing in around us.

"Right, here I go." Loke readied himself, took a deep breath and then his voice called out as his fists lit up the area around us. "Run!"

The word had no sooner left Loke's lips before I turned towards the woods and began to run as fast as I could. The blood pounding in my ears drowned out all other sound as my feet sought to make purchase on the uneven ground as I broke through the tree line.

 **3rd Person POV**

"The Bitch is getting away! Catch her!"

Loke could hear one of the men shout drawing his attention as two attempted to break away from the pack. Loke turned his focus onto the men before him, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. He swung his leg out to collide with those of the retreating figures bringing them to their knees.

"Right now I'm pretty angry, so you'll excuse me if I don't go easy on you." Loke growled out. The group of men all took a slight step back at the sight of Loke smirking at them.

 **Lucy POV**

I ran as fast as I could through the corpse of trees. _'What should I do now? How far should I run?'_ Before I could get too lost in my thoughts my legs caught on a root and I pitched forward. My arms shooting out seeking any surface for stability.

My hands scraped across the rough bark of a tree, my nails digging in to support my weight but my legs trembled and finally gave way as the adrenaline ran out. _'No'_ without thinking I shut my eyes, my arms curling protectively around myself.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **3rd Person POV**

The sound of hurried footsteps rang out through the almost empty guild hall. Loke stopped in front of the door to the Masters door and shoved it open, not pausing to knock. "Master, we have an issue."

"What is it my child?" Master Makarov looked up from the parchment in front of him.

"The town Lucy was staying in has been attacked."

"A-attacked?"

Master's voice a low murmur and Loke responded briskly. There was clear irritation in his voice as he spoke.

"Yes..."

Makarov hesitated before reaching for the communications lacrima in his top drawer. He scowled at the orb trying to collect his thoughts.

"Master? Should I go tell the others...should I…that is would you like me to call the Raijinshū?"

 **~0.o.0~**

 **-TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS-**

The guild doors swung open to reveal Laxus followed by the Raijinshū and it was clear from the look on his face that the search had not ended well. Laxus stalked silently in the direction of a table half in shadows at the back of the hall, his team trailing not far behind him. Sinking into the chair he took a deep breath trying to calm his frayed nerves and it was only then that her scent hit him like a punch to the gut.

A low groan rolled up from deep inside as the fading scent that was uniquely Lucy washed over his senses. Laxus' eyes flew open to see Levy and Gajeel standing beside the table, the remains of what used to be a dress soaked in blood and dirt clutched in Levy's hands.

"We...we found t-this just outside of C-Cl-Clover." Levy managed to choke out before she dropped the scraps of fabric on the table and turned burrowing into Gajeel's chest as her sobs shook her tiny frame.

Laxus was on his feet before the words were fully out of Levy's mouth. His voice rang out in the now silent hall as he called his team and the slayers present to gear up.

"Were leaving, one hour we have a lead."

That was all he said before he disappeared through the guild doors, the scraps of Lucy's soiled and bloodied dress clenched in his fist. His internal dragon roaring with rage as Laxus began to plot the demise of who ever had taken his mate and child.

***/***/***

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so like I said at the start I am so so so very sorry that it has taken so long to get this updated. I had been fighting with myself on the chapters and how exactly I wanted them to play out going forward. Things then got a little crazy in my life and then the holidays came. I'd love to be able to tell you guys that things will calm down and that I will be able to work on my stories and update more frequently but I simply can not bring myself to lie to you wonderful people. I promise that I won't abandon any story that I start on here and while the updates may be slow I will do what I can to update more often. I know that there isn't much here after such a long wait and I wish that I had more to offer you all. I thank everyone who has favorited, followed or commented on this story. I hope to have more for you all very soon. Thank you all for your patience and continued support.**


	10. Author's Note

Okay Guys I know several of you have been asking about when my stories will be updated. I promise that I have not abandoned my stories; however there have been some major changes in my life as well as some medical complications that are taking a large toll on me physically and emotionally. While I am still working on the updates as I have time any new updates and chapters will be very, very, very slow to come. The next update I have planned is for TTR. The next chapter is about 1/2 to 3/4 finished. Once I have it completed I will get it posted for you all. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me through all of this. I promise your patience will be rewarded.


	11. An 2

**Okay so Thank you to EVERYONE who has patiently been waiting for updates on this and my other stories.I am sorry that this was not another chapter for those of you who have waited over a year for more information; that begin said The next update to be posted will be for this story. I am hoping to have that up in the next couple weeks.**

 **Also thank you to each person who sent me a private message about what has been going on and my last update. There have been several changes made to my daily life. The first of which being that I had another beautiful baby girl in September. For those of you who read my last update/author's note; yes this is why I was taking a semi-hiatus. There were some issues with my pregnancy that were impacting my health. I am happy to say the both baby and I are fine and doing fabulously. The other change is that I have gone back to work recently so I have even less time to try to write. That being said I still hold no intentions of stopping or giving up on any of my writings however updates will continue to be hit or miss. I am so thankful for all of the support you all have shown me up till now and hope that you all will continue to read my stories as I am able to update them.**


	12. Chapter 10

_Last Time: Laxus was on his feet before the words were fully out of Levy's mouth. His voice rang out in the now silent hall as he called his team and the slayers present to gear up._

 _"Were leaving, one hour we have a lead."_

 _That was all he said before he disappeared through the guild doors, the scraps of Lucy's soiled and bloodied dress clenched in his fist. His internal dragon roaring with rage as Laxus began to plot the demise of who ever had taken his mate and child._

* * *

 **10-**

 **and here I thought it couldn't get worse**

 **Lucy POV**

 **~0.o.0~**

Everything was dark. I was still alive, I knew that much. I could hear the steady thump of my heart as it pounded in my ears; feel my blood pulsing under my skin and eek out of the myriad of laceration on my flesh. My clothes cling to my battered body thanks to the mix of perspiration and ichor. The worst of the syrupy mixture coating me from breast to hips, I can feel the goo drip from my shirt and run along my skin till falling with a plop on the stone flooring.

The pain that surges through my frame with each jarring motion as I am moved through space is as if I had been bathed in lemon juice. Every step, every movement sends fire flashing under my skin and skittering along my pain receptors. I can feel a dull ache in my shoulders where the joints had been disconnected from the rest of me.

Strong arms cradle my battered body against a muscled warm chest and I realize dimly that I am being carried. The effort to open my eyes to see who held me proved too difficult, my eyes burned with each movement. It was as if someone had poured salt straight into my eyes before sealing them closed. Choking on my tongue I bite back a round of pained cries and I surrendered myself to the encroaching black.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Lucy woke to feel her aching body pinned between something soft, warm and something that was harsh and cold. Her red-rimmed swollen eyes fluttering open to take in her surroundings. Loke sat behind her cradling her still bleeding battered body against his chest, rocking her slowly as he whispered her name like a prayer. The rest of the room was barren; stone flooring, pale slate-colored walls and a single bed in the corner of the room.

"Lo-Loke..."

His head snapped up at the croaking sound of her voice. "Princess!" He practically shouted in relief. She had slept for days, almost catatonic as her body attempted to cope with the battery she had endured. His fingers ran through her hair as he soothed her hating himself for the news he had to deliver to his master, the final blow to her fragile awareness.

"Princ...Lucy." Loke's voice dropped to barely above a whisper as he handed her a glass of lukewarm stale water. He sucked in a ragged breath, knowing he would have to beak her the rest of the way; before she discovered the horrible truth herself.

"There is something I need to tell you princess. The... that is...I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you." Loke's hold on her tightened slightly and his head fell forward shielding his eyes behind his hair as he continued. "They...they took the baby...sh-she didn't make it." Loke quickly devolved into a stuttering mass of tears as he forced his lips to form the words.

Loke's words shattered her, the shards slicing through her, tearing her apart from the inside out. The small holes in her heart from the shards of her broken pieces oozed with each painful throb.

Every word a separate fragment, 'Removed the baby... didn't survive...' Each shard its own regret that would become lodged so deeply in her that she was sure the wound would be the death of her.

The overflow of emotions that rolled through Lucy was enough to rob her of breath and have her clutching at her pounding heart. Tears streaked down her face as she came unglued.

Loke wrapped his arms around his master as she slipped into unconsciousness as the grim reality of what had been done to her set in.

 **-Time Skip 4 hours-**

Lucy sat leaning against the wall, she'd fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion and blood loss. The memories of the last few days played on a continuous loop in her mind. The pain they had put her through, each slice of steel through her flesh still fresh. The words Loke had given her a few hours prior still pounding in her ears. _'Didn't make it...took the baby'_

It was well past midnight when Lucy awoke from her nightmares and felt the cold floor beneath her. She could clearly hear the sound of several voices filtering in from the outside the small chamber she had been housed in.

"Now that we've got the Fairy's little light, it will be the end of Fairy Tail. She won't last much longer either. Master has done an excellent job of breaking her." A man's voice echoed down the empty corridor along with the throaty laugh of his partner.

"Laxus as well, without his child or mate he'll be easy to pick off, the grief will drive him mad. I hope the boss lets us take a shot at him before the fun is all over." Another man spoke up from amidst the laughter of the others.

"Yea, and at last we can …."

Lucy slammed her eyes tightly shut again, and gave a short soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around her head attempting to muffle the voices she could hear. She didn't want to think about what her foolishness was going to cost her friends and family. She was having a hard-enough time adjusting and accepting the horrors that had been inflicted upon her. _'I can't believe these people are trying to...'_ A sudden commotion outside her tiny chamber had Lucy's heart pounding frantically. The sound of running feet had her hastening to stand. _'What on earth is going on?'_

A man's loud voice yelled outside cutting the sudden silence, the sound seeming to fill the small room. "What is it? What happened?"

"Laxus' here!" She could hear another person shout from further away over the sound of clanging metal greaves as the guards that had been outside her small chamber ran off to join the fray.

Lucy's heart suddenly began to pound painfully fast at the sound of his name. _'Did he come to save me?'_ Lucy hadn't forgotten what the voices had said, and her heart was filled with unease. _'He shouldn't be here, it's not safe.'_ Lucy's frantic thoughts were severed as a loud crack splinted the silence and the door to her prison swung open to reveal a large shadowy figure.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **Lucy POV**

A loud blood chilling scream ripped from my lips and my first instinct was to run. Slamming my eyes closed; I shot forward aiming for the small gap between the door and the hulking man. The loss of blood and sleepless nights crying chose that moment to take their toll and instead of moving forward on my feet I found myself pitched forward in a fall. Instead of meeting the cold hard ground I found strong arms supporting my body. Saved from a less than graceful descent, a faint familiar scent enveloped me and suddenly I felt like crying. "Laxus...?" I tilted my head back in an attempt to look at frame supporting mine only to find Laxus holding me firmly in his arms.

"It's me. Are you okay?"

His voice was calm but there was an undercurrent to his tone that I couldn't describe. I nodded helplessly at his words, my body trembling all over with my relief and renewed fears and pain.

"I-I'm sorry...I..."

I felt the tears make their way down my cheeks in hot rivulets and mentally cursed myself. I never wanted anyone, least of all him to see me so weak and pathetic again. Laxus' gaze burned into mine and as much as I wanted to turn away I couldn't bring myself to. He shifted an arm up around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest as I stammered to speak. My tears soaking into his shirt as the warmth of his body bled into me.

"I'm sorry for the fright you've had. Please come home Lucy, come back where you belong."

Laxus' voice was thick and it rasped as he spoke, all I had done was cause him pain and here he was asking me to come home. But he didn't know the worst of it; he didn't know what had happened when I left, when they took me. I dropped my gaze as unease filled me; I was going to have to tell him, I was going to have to tell him what Loke had told me about our baby. I swallowed thickly, my eyes clouding with fresh tears. Since Happy had let slip to the guild that I was pregnant I knew Laxus would be able to figure out that it was by him. I had every intention of returning eventually, after the child was born, when there would be less danger from Freed. But now; nothing mattered anymore. I felt warm, calloused fingers grip my chin and tilt my face up towards his.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

I swallowed hard but there was no way I could hide the tears in my eyes. Hastily I turned my face away, trying not to let him see my expression. "It's nothing...really."

"Is that so?"

Laxus straightened up again, his face moving away from mine. His gaze skipped away from mine, dropping to the ground; but he didn't let go of me and my heart clenched painfully for a moment. I couldn't look at him, I didn't want to see how he would react; I was still barely coping with it and could only imagine how much worse this would be for me once he knew. I drew in a shuttering breath and tried to steel myself for the new round of pain I was going to face.

"...They...they to-took the b-baby..."

My arms wrapped tightly around my now flat stomach, pressing the fabric that was still saturated with blood and ichor against my raw wounds. Silence filled the room, the air almost thick with it. I was about to step away from Laxus when I felt his hold tighten around me and his lips press to the crown of my head. I felt him step back a moment later. Laxus stared out through the door into the direction he had come from and then glanced down to me.

"Wait here."

"Laxus?! No, you can't go there, it's..."

My hands reached desperately towards him, I hadn't forgotten that he was a target, and my voice squeaked as I spoke, Laxus glanced back at him, his eyes narrowed. There was something in his gaze I'd never seen before and I caught my breath. I wanted to say more but when he looked at me like that I couldn't find the words.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright. Stay here and wait for the knights or the rest of the team."

I watched in silence as he walked away before I closed my eyes and collapsed. _'Laxus... please be alright. Please, please, please be safe.'_

***/***/***

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys so I know it isn't as long as I am sure most of you would like considering how long it has been since I had an actual chapter update for this story. That being said I am glad that given everything I have going on I was able to get something posted for you all. As I am sure you all can tell this chapter has not been proofed or read over by my beta prior to being posted, so take it for what it is. In other news I have an idea of a one shot Bixlu that I will be working on in addition to my two current stories. I am hoping to have that ready to post with in the month...I HOPE..lol. I am aiming to have another chapter of Thunder Rolls posted sometime in the next 2 weeks. Additionally If anyone is interested I am taking on the 100 kinks challenge. If you have a pairing and kink you would like me to attempt please PM me the information; like any of my stories I promise no time line on their completion though.**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to all of you who have followed, favorited and commented on this piece and have been unendingly patient while I get things in order for my shaky re-return to writing. I will see you all with the next update!**


End file.
